Let Me Love You
by zezeliandika
Summary: Title : Let Me Love You Cast : Chanyeol - Baekhyun Genre : Romance, Fluff Rate : T Author : Aoraflow
1. Chapter 1

Byun Baekhyun kembali memutar posisi tidurnya menghadap jendela besar, tak peduli pintu nyaris roboh di gedor gedor oleh sekretaris Kim. Seolah telinganya tuli mengabaikan tuan Kim berteriak teriak sambil menggedor pintu. Baekhyun tahu hari ini orangtuanya mengadakan pesta merayakan sepuluh tahun perusahaan Giant's Group di dirikan dan sebagai anak tunggal pemilik perusahaan Baekhyun harus menghadiri pesta sambil melayani para tamu yang semuanya adalah orang penting. Oh ya ini akan sangat membosankan, tersenyum sambil memperkenalkan diri sebagai pewaris tunggal Giant's Group.

Tidak seperti kehidupan pemuda lainnya, Baekhyun harus di tuntut menjadi sang pemimpin dengan segala buku panduan yang tebal. Ia bahkan tak pergi ke sekolah seperti anak pada umumnya. Baekhyun mencari ilmu melalui home schooling.

Membosankan? Benar benar membosankan. Kehidupan seperti robot telah merenggut masa mudanya. Ya, Baekhyun ingin bebas, bersekolah atau paling tidak memiliki teman.

"Byun Baekhyun bangun sayang, dua jam lagi pesta akan di mulai" setelah tuan Kim menyerah, si nenek sihir itu menggantikan.

"oh apa peduli ku" desis Baekhyun dari dalam.

"sayang aku tak mengajarimu tidak sopan seperti itu" sahut ibunya Baekhyun membuka pintu sedikit keras, menampilkan ekspresi terkejut ibunya.

"kau tak lupa? Kau dan ayah yang tak membiarkan ku belajar sebagaimana mestinya seorang anak".

Nyonya Kwon alias ibu tiri Baekhyun menyerah, berdebat dengan anak kepala keras sepertinya sungguh membuat kepalanya pusing.

"lupakanlah, sekarang mandilah dan pakai baju yang telah ku siapkan".

Nyonya Kwon berlalu menuju dapur mengecek persiapan hidangan yang akan di hidangkan. Akan sangat banyak tamu penting dari perusahaan lain, melayani mereka dengan penuh kenyamanan barangkali membuat mereka ingin bekerja sama dengan Giant's Group.

Baekhyun berdiri di depan cermin, menatap tubuhnya dengan balutan tuxedo hitam lengkap dengan dasi. Tubuh mungilnya terlihat pantas, ia juga tersenyum puas menatap dirinya lebih tamban ketimbang cantik.

Tuan kim bolak balik menghampiri Baekhyun agar ia segera ke ruang tamu karena acara segera di mulai, setelah puas menganggumi dirinya sendiri Baekhyun pun keluar.

"ibu kau tak perlu berdandan berlebihan, ini pesta biasa bukan pesta pertunangan anakmu" decak kesal Chanyeol.

"kau diam sajalah sayang" setelah nyonya Park selesai, ia menghampiri anaknya yang duduk di sofa bosan menunggunya.

"ayo kita pergi". Awalnya Chanyeol tidak ingin keluar, ia hanya ingin di mobil tapi ibunya menarik paksa dan mengancam mobilnya di tahan. Jika sudah begitu Chanyeol menyerah, menemani ibunya bukan masalah yang berat.

Seperti pesta pesta biasanya, sangat membosankan belum sepuluh menit Chanyeol menginjakkan kaki di rumah ini kejenuhan telah menyelimuti dirinya. Seharusnya ia tadi kabur saja ke rumah Sehun bertanding main ps. Urusan mobil yang akan disita, itu urusan belakang lagipula Sehun bisa mengantarkannya pulang.

"perkenalkan ini anak ku nyonya Kwon, tuan Byun" seru ibu Chanyeol. Chanyeol segera berdiri membungkung serta beri senyum kepada pemilik rumah.

"seperti kau bilang, anak mu sangat tampan" puji nyonya Kwon.

"oh terima kasih, ngomong ngomong dimana Baekhyun? Aku dengar ia sangat tampan dan cantik"

"entahlah tadi ia bertemu dengan tuan Lee, pemilik perusahaan Hyundai" sahut tuan Byun.

"kami akan pergi dulu, silahkan nikmati hidangannya. Nyonya park dan Chanyeol". Nyonya Kwon menghampiri rekan rekannya meninggalkan Chanyeol sendiri di sudut ruangan. Chanyeol memainkan arlojinya berharap waktu segera berlalu hingga bisa pulang dan tidur. Ia bahkan menopang dagunya karena sangking bosannya.

Tuts tuts piano berdenting mengeluarkan nada demi nada hingga menciptakan harmoni indah. Semua mata terpana pada sosok pemuda di balik gran piano putih itu yang sedang menari narikan jemarinya di atas tuts tuts piano. Pemuda itu hanya bermain piano tanpa bernyanyi, namun membuat seluruh tamu berdecak kagum. Ya, Baekhyun memainkannya dengan begitu emosional.

Park Chanyeol hingga berdiri sangking takjub sekaligus penasaran, siapa yang bermain piano itu. Ternyata seorang pemuda mungil, dengan kulit seputih susu dan surai kecoklatan yang telah membuat terpana. Secara pribadi Chanyeol sering sekali mendengar lagu ini, tapi kali ini beda. Dengan Baekhyun yang memainkannya ini lebih menakjubkan. Ya, ini lagu Heart attack, bahkan Yixing, pemuda multi talents di sekolahnya itu tak pernah bermain sebagus Baekhyun.

Di akhir nadanya, seluruh tamu bertepuk tangan kagum. Memberi ribuan pujian pada Baekhyun, namun pemuda itu hanya membungkuk lalu pergi entah kemana. Nyonya Kwon menghampiri Baekhyun memberi pujian dari permainan hebatnya, ali alih mendapat sambutan yang baik, nyonya Kwon malah di bentak Baekhyun.

"aku menyukai permainan mu tadi" "jika kau pintar, pasti kau mengerti maksud permainan ku tadi" seru Baekhyun sambil melepaskan jas hitam dan melonggarkan dasinya.

"ayolah sayang sampai kapan kau bersikap dingin seperti ini?"

"sampai ibu ku bisa hidup kembali! Aku sudah memperingatimu untuk tidak bersikap sok manis, karena kau tak bisa menggantikan posisi ibu. Kau mengerti?" bentak Baekhyun. "

yah aku mengerti, kau beristirahat lah"

"Kwon Ji Young, apa jadinya bila kau tak menginjakan kaki dirumah ini. Kematian suamimu menjadi alibi untuk mengusir ibu ku. Kau benar benar sampah"

PLAK

"ayah!" Baekhyun menatap tuan Byun dengan mata mata berkaca kaca.

"MINTA MAAF KEPADA IBUMU" bentak tuan Byun hingga urat uratnya timbul.

"tidak! Dia bukan ibuku!"

"aku tak pernah mengajarimu menjadi iblis seperti ini"

"ayah seharusnya tau siapa iblis sebenarnya"

"kau!"

"ayah sama saja dengan wanita murahan ini, tak sepantasnya kalian hidup!"

Baekhyun berlari, ya ia berlari tak tau tujuan pasti. Keluar dari rumah ini, hal utama yang ia pikirkan. Bila harus tinggal lebih lama wanita jahanam yang berkedok sebagai ibunya mungkin ia tak akan sanggup. Nyonya Kwon sejauh ini tak pernah melakukan hal apapun terhadapnya, namun perlu diketahui nyonya Kwon lah yang menjadi penyebab utama ibunya meninngal. Nyonya Kwon adalah pegawai di perusahaan ayah yang berumur sepuluh tahun lebih mudah dari ibunya, saat itu ia datang meminta bantuan karena setelah suaminya meninggal, ia terlilit hutang jutaan won dan menjadi incaran para debtkolektor . ibu setuju, nyonya Kwon tinggal beberapa hari terlebih nyonya kwon mengatakan ia sedang hamil. Namun tak berapa lama, ibu Baekhyun melihat nyonya Kwon menggoda suaminya. Perlahan ayah Baekhyun masuk jebakan nyonya Kwon lalu mengusulkan cerai pada istrinya, yang tak lain adalah ibu kandung Baehyun. Ibu Baekhyun pergi mengendarai mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi, hingga menabrak sebuah truk dari arah berlawanan. Ya bila harus mengingat kejadian itu lagi, rasanya Baekhyun ingin bunuh diri. Baekhyun berhasil keluar gerbang setelah menyamar agar mengelabui satpam yang berjaga.

"hei kau" Baekhyun menghampiri pemuda tinggi yang hendak ke parkiran mobil.

"ku mohon bawa aku dari sini" Baekhyun mengenggam tangan pemuda itu dengan wajah memohon.

"tapi ibuku-" sela pemuda tinggi bersurai hitam itu.

"ku mohon bantu aku, akan ku beri seluruh permintaanmu" Baekyun merosot memohon hingga mempertaruhkan harga dirinya.


	2. Chapter 2

"hei kau" Baekhyun menghampiri pemuda tinggi yang hendak ke parkiran mobil.

"ku mohon bawa aku dari sini" Baekhyun mengenggam tangan pemuda itu dengan wajah memohon.

"tapi ibuku-" sela pemuda tinggi bersurai hitam itu.

"ku mohon akan ku beri seluruh permintaanmu" Baekyun merosot memohon hingga mempertaruhkan harga dirinya.

Chapet 2

"b-baiklah tapi kau tak perlu memohon seperti itu"

Chanyeol melintasi jalan raya dengan kecepatan sedang, hampir 20 menit ia mengendarai mobil namun belum tau tujuan pasti. Ponselnya berdering, Chanyeol merogoh kantungnya. Bisa ditebak ibunya lah yang menghubunginya.

"ibu maafkan aku, ada urusan mendadak. Aku tak sempat memberitahumu. Tuan Do akan menjemputmu sebentar lagi, sudah ya bu sampai jumpa di rumah" Chanyeol segera mematikan hubungan tanpa memberi jeda ibunya berbicara. Jika pemuda ini tak memohon hingga mengemis seperti itu Chanyeol tak akan meninggalkan ibunya di pesta keluarga Byun. Tapi bagaimana lagi ia tak bisa menolak permintaan pemuda ini terlebih ia sedang menangis begitu memilukan.

Chanyeol mengulurkan tisu, Baekhyun segera meraihnya. Ia menangis sangat kuat.

"sungguh maafkan aku, aku tak bermaksud mengatakan kata kata tajam itu ayah. Bagaimana ini?"

"oh tenanglah, air mata mu membuat mobilku tergenang" ujar Chanyeol sedikit kesal.

"maafkan aku, maafkan aku. kau bisa menurukanku disini"

"apa kau gila? Ini jalan tol. Apa kau ingin berjalan sejauh 15 km?" Baekhyun tak membalas, namun ia tak ingin merepotkan orang asing ini lagi. Baginya menumpang saja sudah sangat merepotkan.

"apa kau punya tujuan?" Baekhyun menggeleng.

"apa kau punya saudara?"

"saudara terdekatku ada di jepang selebihnya di eropa" gumam Baekhyun lemah.

"oke itu tidak membantu" Chanyeol membanting kemudi kesal, bagaimana ia terjebak dengan pemuda cengeng tuhan kenapa kau biarkan hambamu tadi berotak payah tidak berfikir panjang.

"kau bisa berhenti disini saja barangkali aku bisa ke hutan atau paling tidak nyebur ke sungai" "

itu juga tidak membantu, aku bisa bisa menjadi tersangka utama atas percobaan pembunahan". "baiklah lebih baik, kita ke rumah temanku saja" ujar Chanyeol akhirnya.

Chanyeol awalnya ingin membawa Baekhyun ke rumahnya, namun itu adalah ide paling gila. Ibunya pasti akan segera membunuhnya karena telah menculik pewaris utama Giant's Group dan Chanyeol tak mau mati konyol seperti itu.

"sungguh Sehun ini tak lucu sama sekali, kembalikan dompetku. Aku ingin pulang" Luhan berusaha mengambil dompetnya dari genggaman Sehun. Oke ia memang bodoh terjebak kata manis Sehun agar datang ke rumahnya.

"kembalikan dompetku atau ku bunuh kau" "

kau mengancam, silahkan berteriaklah. Katakan padaku bila ada orang yang datang" kata Sehun enteng.

"aku benar benar membencimu"

"dan aku benar benar mencintaimu" balas Sehun sambil tersenyum puas.

"terserah kau"

Sehun melangkah mendekat, tak menyisahkan jarak bagi keduanya. Luhan sangat panik namun sebisa mungkin ia mendorong dada bidang Sehun, ugh ya itu akan sia sia karena kekuatan Sehun ribuan kali lebih kuat darinya.

"Oh Sehun apa yang kau lakukan?"

Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya ke leher jenjang Luhan yang beraroma madu, wangi pemuda itu begitu memabukan. Membuat jantung Sehun semakin berdetak cepat. Ini pertama kalinya berdiri dalam jarak seperti ini, Sehun begitu menyukai Luhan namun Luhan salah mengartikan. Selama ini Luhan menganggap Sehun seorang musuh yang harus di singkirkan. Dan malam ini Sehun membuktikan kalau dia benar benar menyukai Luhan. Pipi Luhan merona merah merasakan nafas Sehun berhembus di lehernya membuat seluruh tubuhnya geli tak karuan. Beruntung lampu rumah Sehun remang menyembunyikan rona merah di pipi Luhan.

"Sehun lepaskan"

"aku tak mau"

Sehun memejamkan matanya hendak mencium Luhan, begitu juga dengan Luhan yang telah tercekat. Ini benar benar gawat. Ia seorang namja, bagaimana bisa ia akan dicium dengan namja juga ini terlalu konyol untuk di pikirkan.

Sorot lampu mobil menyorot mereka, keduanya tersentak. Chanyeol berjalan sambil bertepuk tangan

"kau unggul Sehun, kau menang banyak hari ini".

"sial kau menghancurkan ciuman pertama ku" Sehun menatap sinis Chanyeol.

"oh syukurlah kau datang, kalau tidak aku akan terjebak pada kubangan iblis ini" Luhan segera menjauh dari Sehun.

"aku akan melakukannya lain kali sayang" ujar Sehun

"oh brengsek jangan memanggilku itu" Luhan menendang kaki Sehun, hingga pemuda itu meringis kesakitan.

Melihat tingkah konyol Sehun dan Luhan, Chanyeol melupakan Baekhyun yang telah terlelap di mobil.

"ngomong ngomong apa yang kau lakukan di tengah malam seperti ini?" tanya Sehun sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

"karena pemuda sialan itu" Chanyeol mmenunjuk mobil dengan dagunya.

Sehun dan luhan menoleh ke arah mobil, melihat sosok pemuda yang terlelap begitu damai. Wajah imutnya membuat siapapun ingin melindunginya.

"kau bilang dia pemuda sialan? Oh ya ampun Chanyeol, ia bahkan terlalu manis untuk dikatakan sialan" balas Luhan.

"setidaknya ia tak lebih cantik darimu sayang" sahut Sehun.

"diamlah Sehun!"

"lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan padanya?"tanya Luhan antusias

"aku belum tahu pasti, tapi aku tak bisa membawanya kerumah. Ibuku masih ada di rumah untuk dua minggu ke depan" "

kalau begitu ia tinggal bersama mu saja, sayang" ujar Sehun Luhan setuju, begitu juga dengan Chanyeol. Yeah tinggal dirumah Luhan, ide terbaik mengingat Luhan tinggal sendiri.


	3. Chapter 3

Baekhyun mengumpulkan tenaganya untuk terbangun dari ranjang empuk ini, otaknya lumpuh akibat nangis seharian membuatnya lamban berfikir. Ya, ia lupa kalau ia telah melarikan diri dari rumah.

Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya heran melihat poster poster bola berserakan di dinding, seingatnya ia tak pernah mengaggumi club bola manapun dan ali alih menyukai club sepak bola, ia bahkan tak pernah tahu ada berapa club sepakbola di liga Eropa. Dan yeah Baekhyun sadar ini bukan kamarnya, kamarnya bukan bewarna biru muda melainkan abu abu dan tak pernah dalam sejarahnya kamarnya terlihat berantakan seperti ini.

Byun Baekhyun sadarlah kemarin sore kau telah melarikan diri.

"kau sudah bangun?" seorang pemuda bertanya sambil merapikan kemeja sekolah di depan cermin.

"k-kau siapa?" tanya Baekhyun panik, tidur di tempat orang asing itu bukan hal wajar mengingat sekarang banyak sekali penculik berkedok wajah imut.

"tentu aku pemilik rumah ini, aku Luhan. Kau Baekhyun bukan?"

Baekhyun masih terlihat ragu, ia mempersiapkan segalanya bila Luhan melakukan sesuatu yang merugikannya.

"aku yakin kau tak ingat apapun, kau semalam melarikan diri bersama Chanyeol dan dia membawa mu kemari" jelas Luhan panjang lebar.

Baekhyun masih bungkam, ia kembali mengingat kejadian kemarin sore. Oh ya ampun ia juga mengingat bagaimana ia memohon mempertaruhkan harga dirinya dan menangis hebat di depan orang asing. Waw Baekhyun kau pasti terlihat konyol kemarin malam.

Oke lupakan wajah konyol Baekhyun memohon pada Chanyeol, sekarang berfikir apa yang akan ia lakukan ke depan?

Kembali ke rumah?

Itu hal tergila, kemungkinan terbesar setelah kembali ke rumah Baekhyun tinggal nama, dihabisi ayahnya.

Lalu apa ?

"kau bisa tinggal disini untuk beberapa hari" akhir Luhan menjawab semuanya, pemuda itu tampaknya bisa membaca pikiran Baekhyun.

"Byun Baekhyun kau mau ikut aku sekolah, kau bisa menggunakan seragam ku, setelah sekolah kita bisa membeli seragam mu"

Mata Baekhyun langsung berbinar. Sekolah ? Luhan kau serius? Itu tempat yang di impikan Baekhyun selama ini. Tujuh tahun terjebak di rumah tanpa teman tanpa kebebasan membuatnya muak.

"tentu aku mau Luhan sungguh" Baekhyun mengepalkan keduan tangannya memohon, persis seperti anak anjing.

Oh tuhan ini benar benar hari yang menyenangkan menghirup udara kebebasan, seperti tahanan puluhan tahun pernjara. Baekhyun begitu gembira, bahkan Luhan menganggapnya begitu berlebihan.

Astaga ia bahkan memuji seragam lusuh ini, mengatakan seragam ini paling bagus. Jangan mengherankan dengan tingkah Baekhyun, ia tak pernah menggunakan seragam sekolah selama hidupnya.

Saat Ini pelajaran sosial sedang berlangsung, kelas yang paling membosankan bagi seluruh siswa. Bahkan Sehun telah tertidur di meja belakang. Tapi tidak dengan Baekhyun, ia seperti orang udik yang terlalu bersemangat bahkan ia duduk dengan sikap sempurna begitu tegap tak seperti temannya yang telah lemas.

Baekhyun terus bertanya membuat teman sekelasnya frustasi tuan Park tak jadi keluar kelas padahal bel istirahat telah berbunyi. Ya seharusnya Baekhyun meminta pelajaran tambahan jangan menyia nyiakan waktu istirahat yang paling berharga ini

"anak baru bisakah kau bertanya nanti saja, aku ingin ke kantin" ujar pemuda berkulit gelap itu dengan nada kesal.

"ah maafkan aku"

Luhan buru buru menggandeng Baekhyun yang akan menjadi bulan bulanan teman teman lainnya, menyeret pemuda mungill itu keluar mengikuti Chanyeol, Sehun dan Kai menuju kantin.

"Baekhyun bila kau terus terus bertanya akan ku gantung kau di menara sekolah"ucap Kai sadis.

Baekhyun tersedak mendengar ucapan Kai yang begitu menakutkan, ayolah dia hanya bertanya bukan merancang pembunuhan berantai. Mengapa dia begitu aneh?.

Chanyeol mengulurkan tisu kepada pemuda malang yang baru di ancam preman sekolah. Respon Baekhyun begitu berlebihan, jangan percaya dengan ucapan Kai. Semua yang dikatakan Kai hanya omongan kosong yang tak pernah ia tepati.

"abaikan saja pemuda gila ini" seru Luhan membuat Baekhyun lega.

Baekhyun segera mengelap sisa sisa roti di sekitar mulutnya karena terbatuk tadi.

"lalu apa yang membuatmu kabur dari rumah padahal masa depanmu begitu cemerlang" tanya Sehun membuka topik.

"senang? Oh Tuhan aku bahkan tak bisa bernafas di rumah ku sendiri. Aku membenci orangtuaku, membeci kehidupanku dan membeci apapun yang menyangkut ibu tiri ku" jelas Baekhyun panjang lebar, ya entah mengapa setelah mengatakannya hatinya sedikit lega, mungkin karena ia berbagi kepedihan, tak memendam sendiri seperti yang lalu lalu.

"orangtua mu memang aneh membuat anaknya home schooling tapi tindakan mu kabur dari rumah itu tetap saja salah" Chanyeol berusaha menasehati.

"aku tahu, tapi aku tak bisa hidup lebih lama lagi di rumah itu" nada Baekhyun melemah.

"kau bisa tinggal di rumah ku jangan khawatir" sahut Luhan menenangkan.

Kai bersama Sehun menghampiri meja mereka membawa mampan berisi penuh makanan mereka. Luhan terlihat bersemangat dengan makanan makanan yang begitu menggiurkan.

"baek makanlah yang banyak biar kau bisa tumbuh cepat" ejek Chanyeol.

"Park Chanyeol!" desis Baekhyun tajam.

"kau bisa menghabiskan seluruh makanan supaya kau bisa setinggi dengan ku"

"jangan meremehkan, akan ku bunuh kau" ancam Bakehyun

"ya makanlah yang banyak lalu bunuh aku hahaha" Chanyeol mengusap ngusap surai coklat Baekhyun lembut.

"singkirkan tangan raksasa mu"protes Baekhyun.

Baekhyun melahap makanan tanpa jeda seolah ia sedang terkena busung lapar berkepanjangan, tak pernah makan. Kai menatap jijik Baekhyun dengan mulut penuh dengan mie, selera makan Kai bahkan menghilang. Luhan segera memberi minum Baekhyun yang kesusahan mengunyah seluruh makanannya.

"jangan terlalu bersemangat Baek" gumam Chanyeol mengingati.

Setelah meneguk seluruh air mineral di gelas, Baekhyun merasa puas perutnya terisi penuh, bayangkan saja dari kemarin ia belum makan apapun. Ia lantas bersender menahan kantuk yang mulai menyelimuti.

"wah kau anak baru itu bukan?" seorang pemuda berperawakan tinggi dengan mata tajam menghampiri meja Baekhyun. Dari ekspresi wajahnya, pemuda itu sedikit menyeramkan.

"kau benar benar cantik" tambahnya lagi.

Baekhyun bisa menebak pemuda ini bukan orang yang bersahabat terutama sorot mata tajamnya yang bisa melumpuhkan siapapun. Tubuh mungilnya pun semakin merapat ke Luhan yang berada di sampingnya.

"Kris jangan menganggunya" ucap Luhan

Ternyata pemuda pemilik mata tajam ini bernama Kris, yah sebagai orang ditakuti siswa siswi lainnya karena sering mengintimidasi siapapun yang meremehkannya. Baekhyun panik karena Kris duduk tepat di sebelahnya, ia berkata kata manis menyanjung Baekhyun namun Baekhyun tau makna setiap perkataanya.

Baekhyun bungkam ini sama sekali tak membantu, Kris selalu mendesaknya membuat Baekhyun harus menunduk ketakutan. Luhan dan Sehun menatapnya prihatin, mereka tak bisa melakukan lebih karena takut resiko yang di tanggung. Tapi tidak Chanyeol ia berusaha menahan amarah, yah sorot matanya tak kalah menakutkan dengan Kris. Baekhyun bisa memprediksi amarah pemuda itu bisa meledaka kapan pun.

"begini Byun Baekhyun aku menyukaimu, bagaimana kalau kita kencan hari ini?" Kris merangkul Baekhyun seolah sudah mengenalnya lama.

Kencan ? GILA!

Oh tuhan aku namja, dan Kris orang yang baru berkenalan belum lima menit sudah mengajak ku kencan? Ini konyol.


	4. Chapter 4

Kencan ? GILA!

Oh tuhan aku namja, dan Kris orang yang baru berkenalan belum lima menit sudah mengajak ku kencan? Ini konyol.

"Kris bisa kah kau pergi dari sini" Chanyeol mengucapkan sebaik mungkin menahan seluruh amarahnya yang ingin memukul Kris.

"well Chanyeol aku memang kalah, kau mengenal dia lebih duluan tapi aku bisa membuktikan aku akan mendapatkannya lebih dulu ketimbang kau"

Sebentar apa maksud perkataan Kris? Membuktikan apa? Baekhyun curiga perkataan Kris menyangkut drinya.

"jadi kau mengaku kalah? Baguslah. Sekarang pergilah kau sudah merusak makan siangku" kata Chanyeol tenang seolah Kris hanya pemuda biasa yang tak berani melakukan apapun.

"jangan sombong dulu aku akan mendapatkannya" kata Kris penuh penekanan.

"kau hanya perlu membuktikan, aku tak butuh janji janji semata".

"akan ku buktikan"

Kris menyium pipi Baekhyun sekilas.

Baekhyun sontak kaget, tubuhnya lemas tak bertenaga. Ini benar benar diluar perkiraanya. Oh tuhan siapa yang bisa memprediksi Kris melakukan hal sejauh ini.

"kau benar benar brengsek Kris" Chanyeol menarik kerah Kris dengan kekuatan penuh menampilkan ekspresi yang paling menakutkan.

"Chanyeol" ujar Baekhyun pelan dengan mulut bergetar.

"Luhan bawa Baekhyun pergi" Luhan segera membawa Baekhyun pergi, menjauhkannya dari predator Kris.

"aku memperingatimu Kris, jangan melakukan hal menjijikan apapun kepada Baekhyun"

"kau menyukainya?" tanya Kris

Chanyeol terdiam, pertanyaan sederhana Kris rasanya sangat sulit di jawab. Ia juga tak tau mengenai perasaanya. Apakah ia menyukai Baekhyun?

"itu bukan urusanmu"ucap Chanyeol akhirnya.

**######**

"Kris itu siapa?" tanya Baekhyun akhirnya.

"kris musuh Chanyeol sejak awal. Berawal saat Chanyeol mengalahkan Kris di pertandingan basket, karena kekalahannya ia nyaris di keluarkaan club basket oleh pelatih dan terpaksa menyerahkan kedudukan kapten kepada Chanyeol. Kris tentu tak terima, ia melakukan apapun agar membuat Chanyeol runtuh. Dan asal kau tau Baekhyun, cedera di kaki Chanyeol itu karena ulah si brengsek Kris. Ia menyabotase motor Chanyeol sehingga hilang kendali di jalan raya"

"benarkah? Kris keterlaluan"

"yah aku juga prihatin dengan kelicikan Kris, mencelakai Chanyeol tak akan merubah apapun. ia malah semakin terlihat menyedihkan"

"yah emang tapi aku sedikit khawatir, mengenai perkataan kris tadi dan apa yang ia lakukan padaku" ujar Baekhyun melemah.

"tenanglah, ada aku, Chanyeol, Sehun yang akan melindungimu" Luhan menepuk punggung Baekhyun, wajah pemuda itu terlihat pucat sangking takutnya.

Ya ucapan Luhan sedikit membantu tapi ia harus tetap waspada, apa yang akan Kris lakukan itu tak bisa di tebak. Saat ini, ia hanya perlu menghindar. Menghindar dari sosok makhluk mengerikan yang kapan saja bisa menculiknya.

Suasana riuh, sorakan para gadis merusak gendang telinga Baekhyun. ia bahkan harus berpindah posisi ke tempat lebih sepi untuk melihat pertandingan basket. Ya, emang ini hanya sebuah latihan untuk pertandingan musim panas minggu depan tapi bagi Kris dan Chanyeol latihan ini begitu penting. Kris ingin merebut kembali kedudukannya sebagai kapten dan Chanyeol berusaha mempertahankannya.

Pertandingan dimulai.

Di awal pertandingan team Chanyeol mendominasi, menyerang ring lawan dengan mudah tapi itu tak berselang lama, team Kris memutuskan memakai taktik licik yang merugikan lawannya. Mereka bermain keras, bahkan Chanyeol sudah beberapa kali terjatuh akibat di jegel Jongup,anak buah Kris.

Baekhyun tak sadar mengiggit bibir bawahnya khawatir dengan kaki Chanyeol yang memar. Itu pasti sakit sekali terlihat jelas dari cara Chanyeol berlari. Di sisi lain Kris tersenyum puas, kelompok mereka pun berhasil mengejar poin team Chanyeol.

Istirahat 5 menit.

Baekhyun, Luhan dan Kai segera menghampiri Chanyeol. Tanpa di suruh Baekhyun menyempotkan obat anti nyeri di sekitar lutut Chanyeol. Baekhyun benar benar khawatir apalagi masih banyak ronde lagi yang harus Chanyeol selesaikan.

"kau baik baik saja?" tanya Kai

"nyaris baik, ya tapi kaki ku sedikit nyeri"

"aku sudah memberi obatnya yeol, itu mungkin tak bisa menghilangkan rasa perihnya tapi sedikit mengurangi rasa nyeri" ucap Baekhyun

Chanyeol tersenyum simpul, pemuda yang di anggapnya cengeng ini begitu perhatian.

Tiba tiba pandangan Chanyeol bertemu dengan Kris yang berada di seberang sana, pemuda itu menatap Chanyeol seolah ingin-menerkamnya-detik-itu-juga. Chanyeol bisa menebak, Kris membenci Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun.

Kris menyukai Baekhyun dan apapun yang menjadi sasarannya tak boleh di usik siapapun. Bila berani nyawa akan menjadi taruhan.

Masih di posisi yang sama Chanyeol bersorak gembira di dalam hati, menampilkan senyum remeh untuk Kris.

"Baekhyun terima kasih" Chanyeol mengusap lembut kepala Baekhyun, Baekhyun lantas gugup. Ia menunduk malu tak berani membalas tatapan Chanyeol.

"baiklah aku akan bertanding" chanyeol berlari ke tengah lapangan menghampiri Kris yang sudah menahan emosi yang segera meluap.

"lihatlah Kris, ia bahkan langsung tunduk padaku"bisiknya lalu Chanyeol ke sisi lain bergabung dengan kelompoknya.

"sialan kau"batin Kris

**#####**

Sehun sedikit berlari menghampiri Luhan yang hendak ke ruang guru mengantarkan tugas kepada Kim songsenim. Sehun lantas mengambil seluruh buku yang Luhan pegang agar pemuda itu tak kesulitan.

"akan ku bawakan untukmu" pinta Sehun menampilkan senyum yang paling manis.

Luhan tak dapat menolak, senyum Sehun seolah menghinoptisnya untuk tak berkomentar apapun. Satu kebahagian bagi Luhan yaitu sifat Sehun yang semakin menggemaskan, sering tersenyum seperti anak kecil. Bukan Sehun bermuka datar yang selalu menuntut segala sesuatu keinginannya.

"Sehun..."panggil Luhan pelan nyaris berbisik namun Sehun dapat mendengarnya.

"ya ?"

Terjadi beberapa jeda, Luhan ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi mulutnya seperti tercekat, ia belum sanggup mengatakannya.

"perut ku lapar, ayo kita makan" ujar Luhan akhirnya.

"baiklah".

**#####**

Kai menghampiri Chanyeol memberi ucapan selamat atas kemenangannya tadi, ini sekedar latihan namun jauh lebih penting daripada perlombaan tingkat nasional.

"permainan mu benar benar hebat Park Chanyeol"

"kenapa baru sekarang kau menyadarinya?"

Kai menemani Chanyeol mengganti seragam basket, Kai terus mengoceh panjang lebar bagaimana Kris yang kewalahan menghadapi Chanyeol.

"saat team mereka kalah Kris terus mengumpat dan menendang apapun. Seharusnya tadi aku rekam saja ekspresi menyedihkan Kris"

"Oh ya?" tanya Chanyeol tak begitu antusias.

"bersiaplah Chanyeol sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi selebriti sekolah, kau lihat para gadis selalu meneriakin namamu. Aku saja sampai pusing"

Chanyeol tersenyum simpul sambil mengelap seluruh tubuhnya, Kai terus mengoceh tapi Chanyeol tak menanggapinya, ia hanya mendengarkan saja. Alasannya karena ia terlalu lelah.

Chanyeol berjalan ke arah lokernya mengambil seragam sekolahnya.

"tapi Chanyeol apa kau benar benar menyukai Baekhyun?" silidik Kai

Chanyeol terdiam, pertanyaan yang sama persis dengan Kris. Namun akan berbeda jawabannya.


	5. Chapter 5

Hai guys gue Author Let Me Love You, maaf ya kalau review kalian gak gue balas. Review kalian sangat berguna untuk pertimbangan di Chapter berikutnya jadi gue mohon jangan jadi silent readers, review apapun itu gue akan terima. terima kasih^^.

* * *

**LET ME LOVE YOU**

**Chapter 5**

"tapi Chanyeol apa kau benar benar menyukai Baekhyun?" silidik Kai

Chanyeol terdiam, pertanyaan yang sama persis dengan Kris. Namun akan berbeda jawabannya.

"tentu saja tidak, aku menggunakan Baekhyun sebagai senjataku untuk mengalahkan Kris" jawab Chanyeol terus terang.

"sialan selama ini, kau mendekati Baekhyun untuk memanasi Kris. Tak ku sangka Chanyeol kau benar benar jenius, si jenius yang menyebalkan" Kai lantas mengusap kepala Chanyeol takjub.

Keduanya tertawa bersama sembari keluar dari ruang loker, sebuah rahasia terungkap. Chanyeol yang selalu di kenal paling sabar menghadapi Kris tak peduli berapa kali Kris mencelakainya, ia tak pernah membalasnya tapi semua itu tak berlaku lagi. Sekarang waktunya Chanyeol membalas seluruh perbuatan Kris, ya pemuda tinggi itu harus membayar mahal atas segala tindakannya selama ini. Chanyeol memiliki kartu As yang bisa melumpuhkan Kris kapan pun.

#####

Baekhyun menatap Luhan frustasi, pemuda itu mengeluarkan seluruh bajunya untuk ia kenakan malam ini. Luhan dan Sehun sepakat untuk berkencan malam ini, dan sekarang disinilah Luhan yang kebingungan memilih baju apa yang mesti ia kenakan. Rasanya seluruh baju miliknya terasa buruk dan begitu ketinggalan jaman.

"Baek apa yang harus ku gunakan" tanya Luhan bingung.

"Luhan kau hanya berkencan dengan Sehun, bukan dengan pangeran william jadi berhentilah kebingungan seperti ini"

"tapi tetap saja aku harus sempurna, aku tak mau di remehkan Sehun"

"oh terserah kau sajalah"

Jarum panjang berhenti di angka sembilan, itu artinya lima belas menit lagi Sehun akan menjempunya namun sampai detik ini Luhan belum memutuskan baju apa yang harus ia gunakan.

Luhan begitu gugup, tangannya samapi bergetar. Baekhyun sampai berdecak kesal melihat Luhan yang begitu aneh.

"apa ini kencan pertamamu ?"

"tentu tidak, tapi ini kencan pertamaku dengan Sehun" jawab Luhan terus terang.

"ku kira kau tak menyukainya"

"ya emang aku tidak menyukainya"

Baekhyun tertawa keras, ini sungguh konyol. Bagaimana bisa Luhan gugup dengan orang yang tidak ia sukai. Apa itu masuk akal ?. luhan sebisa mungkin membohongi Baekhyun, tapi ia terlalu gagal untuk sekedar menutupi perasaanya pada Baekhyun dan Baekhyun terlalu pintar untuk di bohongi.

"bagaimana mungkin kau tak menyukainya? Kau bahkan gugup seolah tertangkap basah melakukan pembunuhan"

"y-ya aku memang tak menyukainya, aku hanya ingin membuka hatiku pada Sehun"

"oh ya? Ku dengar kau yang mengusulkan kencan ini, bukan Sehun"

Luhan melotot pada Baekhyun, tak seharusnya Baekhyun berterus terang begitu.

"baek setelah ini aku akan menutup mulutmu rapat rapat".

"wah silahkan, aku akan menunggu untuk itu" jawab Baekhyun meremehkan.

**#####**

Waktu sudah menunjukan tengah malam, namun tidak ada tanda tanda Luhan pulang, pemuda itu bahkan tidak bisa di hubungi. Bukan.. bukan Baekhyun khawatir mengenai Luhan ia lebih mengkhawatirkan dirinya sendiri yang di landa kelaparan. Tidak ada apapun yang pantas untuk dimakan, di kulkas hanya ada beberapa makanan ringan dan tiga kaleng minuman soda. Baekhyun sudah menghabiskan satu bungkus makanan ringan milik Luhan tapi itu sama sekali tak membantu. Perutnya terus protes mengeluarkan suara suara aneh. Di luar hujan tak mungkin Baekhyun keluar apalagi ini sudah tengah malam, Baekhyun khawatir tak ada toko yang buka.

Tapi sayangnya perutnya tak bisa lagi di ajak kompromi, daripada ia terkena magh lebih baik ia membelah hujan mencari makanan apapun.

Baekhyun merapatkan jaketnya berusaha menutupi segala tubuhnya. Ini benar benar dingin, dan Baekhyun nyaris terkena hiportemia akut.

Di perempatan depan Baekhyun melihat toko masih terbuka, ia buru buru berjalan kesana.

Sebentar, ia seperti melihat orang yang familiar di dekat toko. Pemuda itu tampaknya sedang menunggu hujan reda, ia memeluk dirinya sendiri untuk mendapatkan kehangatan.

"Chanyeol?" tanya Bakehyun

"oh kau Baek"

Tebakannya benar, Chanyeol menepi di pinggir jalan berharap hujan segera berhenti dengan wajah dugu namun menggemaskan.

"kau sedang apa" tanya Baekhyun basa basi sambil berbagi sedikit payung miliknya.

"aku menunggu hujan reda"

"aku tahu itu, maksudku kau dari mana kenapa kau tidak singgah kerumah Luhan saja"

"ah.. aku dari rumah paman, ku kira kalian sudah tidur. Lalu kau sedang apa tengah malam begini?"

"membeli makanan"

"kebetulan sekali, aku juga lapar"

"tapi aku tidak berniat menawarimu, sayang sekali" ucap Baekhyun dengan ekspresi pura pura sedih.

"Baek kau tak kasihan padaku?" wajah Chanyeol benar benar sedih, tawa Baekhyun nyaris meledak melihat ekspresinya.

"ayolah aku hanya bercanda"

"aku tahu itu, ayo kita pergi?" Chanyeol langsung bergembira.

"pergi? Mau pergi kemana?" Baekhyun kembali menggoda Chanyeol

"Baek..." Chanyeol menghentak hentakan kakinya kesal melihat Baekhyun yang terus mempermainkannya.

"baiklah baiklah ayo kita makan".

Baekhyun hanya memasak ramen sederhana namun Chanyeol telah menghabiskannya dalam hitungan detik. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan takjub, ya ia pikir Chanyeol harus mengikuti lomba 'makan cepat' barangkali Chanyeol bisa menang.

Setelah kenyang, keduanya duduk di sofa sambil melihat pertandingan bola. Baekhyun sama sekali tak tertarik, ia terus bergumam tak jelas mengomentari tentang bola. Sampai akhirnya ia terlelap, matanya tak sanggup lagi untuk terbuka terlebih perutnya yang sudah kenyang membuatnya cepat tertidur. Chanyeol tersenyum melihat Baekhyun terlelap seperti itu, bila pemuda itu terlelap wajahnya sangat damai membunyikan sifat cerewetnya. Chanyeol membimbing kepala Baekhyun untuk bersandar di pundaknya. Setelah mengelus surai coklat itu beberapa kali, Chanyeol kembali memusatkan matanya ke televisi.

#####

Baekhyun hari ini begitu gembira suasana hatinya sangat baik dan senyum manisnya selalu tersungging di bibir mungilnya. Awal musim panas kali ini, ada banyak kejadian tak terduga yang membuatnya senang. Pertama nilai ulangan matematikanya sempurna, kedua ia terpilih menjadi panitia inti perkemahan bulan depan, dan ketiga Baekhyhun menjadi nominasi duta kesehatan. Otaknya yang cerdas membuatnya di kagumi para guru, bahkan Suho harus bersiap siap tergeser dari peringkat pertama.

Di sepanjang koridor sekolah, orang orang melihatnya sambil berbisik bisik aneh Baekhyun tahu namun mengabaikan mereka. Di perempatan saat Bakehyun menaiki anak tangga, ada banyak orang mengerubungi mading. Awalnya ia tak peduli palingan itu hanya pengumuman biasa. Namun ia juga penasaran lantas mendekati mading itu.

Semua orang minggir ketika Baekhyun datang, membuka jalan untuk sang selebritis. Tak lama mata Baekhyun melotot nyaris keluar, wajahnya juga telah merah padam.

"LUHAAN! KU BUNUH KAU!" jeritnya nyaring membuat siswa siswi harus menutupi telinga mereka.

Ya di mading berukurang kurang lebih satu setengah meter itu terpampang sebuah foto menjijikan yang bisa membuat Baekhyun muntah.

Itu fotonya dengan Chanyeol tadi malam! Oh tuhan Baekhyun tidak sadar kepalanya bersandar di pundak Chanyeol, begitu juga dengan Chanyeol yang menyandarkan kepalanya di kepala Baekhyun.

LUHAN KAU BENAR BENAR KETERLALUAN

Posisi menjijikan ini membuat orang mengambil kesimpulan bahwa mereka sedang menjalin hubungan. Apalagi Luhan, pemuda brengsek itu menulis 'Thanks for tonight' di bawah foto.

Oh ya emang benar kemarin malam Chanyeol ada di rumahnya tapi ia bersumpah tak melakukan apapun kepada Chanyeol. Ia hanya terlelap setelah selesai makan. Baekhyun kira itu wajar tapi demi tuhan ia tak pernah sengaja menyandarkan dirinya di pundak Chanyeol.

"Omo Baek benarkah ini?" ujar Kai pura pura terkejut.

"diamlah Kai" Baekhyun lantas berlari menghampiri Luhan, memikirkan apa yang pantas Luhan terima. Ia bersumpah akan membunuh Luhan jika ketemu nanti.

"LUHAAN" teriaknya di ambang pintu.

Luhan segera tersentak dari tidurnya mendengar jeritan Baekhyun yang mencekik gendang telinganya.

"ada apa baek?" Luhan pura pura tidak tahu, padahal kakinya telah gemetar ketakutan.

"kau akan ku bunuh kau! Xi Luhan tamatlah riwayatmu" sebelum Baekhyun mencekal kemeja Luhan, pemuda itu lari menyelamatkan diri. Saat Baekhyun marah itu sangat menakutkan, wajah imutnya tenggelam tergantikan wajah nenek sihir.

"tenanglah Baek, kau tak perlu berlebihan seperti itu"

"berlebihan? Kau bilang aku berlebihan? Kau sudah merusak nama baik ku Luhan, menuliskan kalimat tak masuk akal membuatku muntah. Aku tidak bisa tenang sebelum menendang bokong mu"

Luhan mencari akal untuk kabur dari kelas tentu ia tak mau mengorbankan bokongnya untuk sasaran kemarahan Baekhyun namun Bakehyun berdiri dekat pintu membuatnya sulit utuk kabur.

"hai Baek" seru Chanyeol yang entah kapan datang

"ini untuk mu" Chanyeol mengulurkan susu strawbery pada Baekhyun sedangkan ia meminum susu coklat.

Baekhyun menerimanya ragu, ia sungguh suka susu strawberry tapi bukan itu yang jadi keraguannya. Tetapi sang pemberi, baru tadi pagi berhembus kabar bahwa mereka menjalin hubungan dan sekarang Chanyeol memberi susu tanpa sebab membuat orang orang semakin yakin mereka sedang pacaran.

Baekhyun tak mau ambil pusing, mau apa yang di katakan orang yang jelas ia tak memiliki hubungan khusus dengan Chanyeol. Daripada menolak susu pemberian Chanyeol lebih baik ia minum.

"baek lusa aku ada pertandingan basket di Gangnam kau mau kan menontonnya?" ekspresi Chanyeol seperti memohon menampilkan wajah kekanak kanakannya.

"ehm.. baiklah asal kau mentraktirku makan" Baekhyun melipatkan tangannya membuat kesepakatan pada Chanyeol.

"setuju" seru Chanyeol semangat.


	6. Chapter 6

Author minta maaf ya kalau Chapter Chapter sebelumnya kependekan, Author usahain Chapter selanjutnya bakal banyak. oh ya mulai minggu ini mungkin pubishnya agak terlambat karena author mau mempersiapkan UN dua minggu lagi. Terima kasih buat para readers yang setia nunggu, ini author kasih chapter 6 semoga kalian suka ya hihi ^^

* * *

**LET ME LOVE YOU**

Baekhyun berlari sekencang mungkin, ia bahkan bisa mengalahkan atlet tingkat nasional. Karena rapat untuk perkemahan nanti, ia terlambat untuk menonton pertandingan basket Chanyeol. Kaki kaki mungilnya terus di gerakan tak peduli ia mulai mati rasa.

Setelah sampai Bakhyun menarik nafas dalam dalam, ia menetralkan tubuhnya yang kelelahan akibat berlari hampir 1km. Pertandingan baru di mulai enam menit yang lalu dan sekolah mereka tertinggal beberapa poin.

Oh tuhan Park Chanyeol kalah ?

Baekhyun mendekat tembok pembatas, tempat paling dekat dengan lapangan. Ia melihat sosok Chanyeol yang kelelahan berjuang mati matian memasukan basket ke dalam ring walau pada akhirnya lawannya mencegah hal itu.

"Park Channyeol" mata mereka bertemu untuk beberapa saat Chanyeol mematung menatap sepasang mata coklat di sebrang sana. Chanyeol tersenyum sebelum melanjutkan permainannya.

Entah dari mana kekuatan Park Chanyeol sehingga ia berlari semangat mengecoh para lawan lalu memasukan bola ke dalam ring. Nyaris semua penonton bersorak gembira, sekolah mereka berhasil mengejar poin.

Sekolah mereka unggul beberapa poin dan sekitar dua menit lagi permainan berakhir namun Baekhyun masih gemetar di tempat duduknya, ia takut mereka kalah.

"ayo Park Chanyeol

"Park Chanyeol! Park Chanyeol! Park Chanyeol!" seru para penonton menambah panas suasana. Park Chanyeol berlari gesit mengoper bola pada Woohyun, lalu ia berlari mendekati ring. Woohyun kembali mengoper bola pada Chanyeol, Chanyeol melompat untuk memasuki bola ke dalam ring tetapi seseorang menolaknya, menolak Chanyeol sehingga jatuh membentur tiang Ring.

"Park Chanyeol!" Baekhyun berdiri sangking terkejut

Ini benar benar di luar dugaan, Park Chanyeol mengalami cedera di pelipis sehingga harus di bawah ke rumah sakit. Permainan di hentikan dan sekolah Yonsei di diskualifikasi.

Baekhyun masih melongo melihat tubuh Chanyeol di angkat dengan panitia, dengan darah yang menetes di dekitar pelipisnya. Setelah mengumpulkan kesadarannya Baekhyun berlari menghampiri Chanyeol.

Beruntung Park Chanyeol segera sadar, tidak ada luka serius hanya luka di kepalanya yang harus di perban. Ia menolak untuk ke rumah sakit dan memilih pulang bersama Baekhyun.

"tunggulah sebentar" Baekhyun keluar dari mobil sedikit berlari menuju apotik terdekat.

Selagi menunggu Baekhyun, Chanyeol meyendarkan tubuhnya di kursi penumpang, tubuhnya serasa remuk akibat latihan keras tanpa istirahat belum lagi luka yang begitu perih membuatnya meringis kesakitan.

Baekhyun kembali dengan membawa satu plasitk obat obatan dan perban. Pemuda itu seperti dokter profesional, membersihkan luka dengan alkohol terlebih dahulu lalu memberi obat luka.

"aww pelan baek"

Baekhyun dengan hati hati menngolesi obat setelah itu ia mem-perbani luka Chanyeol.

"kau harusnya berhati hati Yeol, bagaimana kalau luka mu parah"

"aku sudah berhati hati baek dia saja yang bermain curang" Chanyeol membela diri sendiri.

"Aku tahu, lain kali berhati hati lah... ah Yeol kau harus mengganti perbannya tiga kali sehari, mengerti?"

"ya, kau semakin cerewet saja"

"ngomong ngomong darimana kau pelajari mengobati orang?tindakan mu tadi sangat profesional" puji Chanyeol sambil melihat pelipis matanya di kaca spion.

"cita cita ku menjadi dokter, tentu aku harus mempelajari hal hal seperti ini" terus terangnya.

"oh ya? Baguslah. Pantasan saja kau begitu giat belajar"

"tapi itu hanya mimpiku saja" Baekhyun menunduk

"orangtuaku menyuruh ku belajar manajemen untuk menjadi CEO kelak. Itu sangat bertolak belakang dengan ku"

"baek" Chanyeol mengenggam kedua tangan mungil itu.

"kau jangan mudah menyerah barangkali ada jalan keluar yang harus kau tempuh terlebih dahulu. Aku percaya kelak Seoul melahirkan seorang dokter jenius yang paling di kagumi banyak orang. Tak peduli siapa mereka,kau akan menolongnya dengan senang hati tanpa melihat latar belakangnya, dialah Byun Baekhyun"

Nyaris Baekhyun menitihkan air matanya tersentuh, katakanlah ia pemuda cengeng Baekhyun tak akan peduli. Ya Park Chanyeol, pemuda yang baru ia kenal sebulan yang lalu mampu mengatakan kata kata yang bisa membangun rasa percaya dirinya sedangkan orangtuanya? Apa yang pernah mereka lakukan untuk anak mereka kecuali mengekangnya dan memberikan masa depan mencekam.

"Park Chanyeol terima kasih".

#####

"Apa tak perlu ku temani baek ?" Luhan kembali bertanya untuk kesekian kalinya, ia khawatir Baekhyun seorang diri ke Giant's Group bertemu ayahnya.

"ayolah Luhan dia ayahku, ia tak mungkin membunuhku kecuali ia sedang mabuk berat, apalagi kau akan bertemu Sehun bukan? Cepatlah nanti kau akan terlambat" Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Luhan agar masuk.

Memang benar ayah tak akan membunuhnya, tapi yang ia khawatirkan adalah ayahnya menyeretnya paksa dan kembali menjalankan hidup mencekam di dalam neraka. Barangkali Baekhyun bisa melawan atau kabur asal ia bisa bernegoisasi dengan ayahnya.

Semenjak ia kabur, anak buah sekretaris Kim dan pengawal Tuan Byun selalu mengawasi rumah Luhan dan tak jarang mereka menggedor pintu sampai rusak. Perlakuan mereka membuat Luhan tak nyaman apalagi ia harus berbohong mengenai keberadaan Baekhyun. Baekhyun tak mau lagi menyeret orang orang tak bersalah, ini masalahnya bukan masalah Luhan seharusnya ia yang menghadapinya sendiri bukan pecundang yang bersembunyi di balik punggung oranglain.

Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang ketika berdiri di depan Giant's Group, beberapa mobil berhenti di pintu utama dan keluarlah Tuan Byun.

Baekhyun segera berlari, menghampiri ayahnya.

"ayah"

Tuan Byun menoleh tanpa terkejut sedikit pun seolah ia tak peduli anak yang menjadi pewaris tunggal telah hilang selama satu bulan. Kehilangan Byun Baekhyun di tutupi oleh Giant's Group kepada media. Jika terungkap mereka khawatir masa depan Giant's Group dan berdampak dengan harga saham.

"kau"

Tuan Byun menampar Baekhyun hingga tersungkur, beruntung Tuan Kim berbaik hati menolongnya untuk berdiri.

"kau tau akibat kehilangan mu? Aku berusaha menutupi kepada para media dan meyakinkan pada pemilik saham kau baik baik saja di rumah! Tapi kau anak keras kepala pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun"

Tuan Byun mendekat

"byun Baekhyun kau adalah pewaris perusahaan ini, kau sebagai tonggak perusahaan ini bila kau menghilang atau jatuh kau tahu apa yang terjadi? perusahaan ini akan goyah"

Baekhyun tersenyum remeh tak peduli betapa tak sopannya ia kepada ayahnya. Rasa kagumnya dulu kepada ayahnya kini menghilang digantikan dengan rasa benci yang lebih tebal.

"bukan kah ini lucu? Ayah mengkhawatirkan perusahaan ketimbang aku. Ku kira aku bisa melakukan kesepakatan padamu untuk menyelamatkan perusahaan persetan ini tapi sayangnya aku berubah pikiran"

"Byun Bakehyun!" tegur Tuan Byun.

"ayah berhentilah bersikap seolah kau yang memiliki perusahaan ini, aku bersumpah tidak ada jerih payahmu untuk membangun perusahaan. Kakeklah yang membangunnya sampai mati matian tapi kau malah merebutnya. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan nama mu tak pantas menjadi pemilik perusahaan ini"

Tuan Byun jengkel mukanya merah menahan emosi yang hampir meledak. Ini benar benar keterlaluan, mengatakan omong kosong murahan.

"aku memperingati mu Baekhyun jaga omongan mu!"

"daripada harus mengkhawatirkan ucapanku bukannya lebih baik memikirkan siapa pewaris perusahaan ini?"

"apa maksudmu?"

"ah ayah ternyata kurang peka, maksudku pikir kan lah siapa yang akan menjadi pewaris perusahaan setelah kau pensiun. Aku berharap tidak jatuh ke tangan yang salah"

"kau lah pewaris satu satunya"

"siapa bilang? Aku tak pernah menyetujuinya bukan?"

Tuan Byun kembali menampar, kali ini lebih kuat membuat pipi Baekhyun yang awalnya putih kini menjadi bercakan tangan dengan warna kemerahan.

"aku tak ingin menjadi anak mu lagi, aku sudah lelah terkurung di neraka itu selama 15 tahun. Kau bisa mencari penggantiku siapapun itu aku tak peduli. Dan katakan kepada pengawal pengawal bodohmu ini untuk berhenti mengikutiku karena mulai detik ini aku tak ada sangkut pautnya pada perusahaan ini dan padamu ayah!"

Baekhyun pergi meninggalkan tuan Byun yang masih berdiri tak percaya mendengar Baekhyun mengatakan hal hal kejam.

Baekhyun tampaknya lupa sesuatu, ia lantas berbalik.

"ah mungkin aku lancang memanggilmu ayah, maafkan aku. Baiklah jaga kesehatanmu Tuan Byun" sebelum benar benar pergi Bakehyun menunduk memberi hormat terakhir kalinya.

**#####**

"oh tuhan tubuhku benar benar sakit" Baekhyun menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa. Luhan yang berada di dapur segera menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun bagaimana apa kata ayahmu?"

Luhan duduk di samping Baekhyun, ia benar benar khawatir dengan pemuda satu ini.

"omo pipi mu, sebentar akan ku ambil es"

Saat Luhan mengompres pipi Baekhyun, Baekhyun menceritakan yang terjadi dengan semnagat maksimmal bahkan Luhan harus memukul kepalanya agar ia berhenti berlebihan.

"seharusnya kau ada Luhan agar kau tau betapa beraninya sosok Baekhyun"

"iya terserah kau"

"aku bahkan membuatnya tak berkata kata 'mengatakannya untuk berhenti mengawasiku karena aku bukan lagi anaknya' kau lihat keren bukan?" Baekhyun tak habis habisnya membanggakan dirinya yang menurut Luhan tidak ada poin harus di banggakan.

"kau mengatakan sekeji itu?"

"ya aku bahkan mengatakannya ia tak pantas memiliki perusaahaan itu"

"ya kau!" Luhan memukul Baekhyun dengan kumpulan es di kepala Baekhyun cukup keras hingga ia meringis kesakitan.

"brengsek apa yang kau lakukan?" bentak Baekhyun tak terima

"seharusnya yang brengsek itu kau! Kau mungkin menganggap ayahmu seorang harimau tapi jangan pernah melawannya sebagai serigala. Ia tetap ayahmu tak peduli sekejam apapun dia"

"hei Luhan kenapa kau yang marah?"

"bagaimana aku tak marah?mendengar temanku mengucap hal hal keji pada ayahnya. Benar dia yang bersalah tapi kalau kau mengancam kembali kau tak ada bedanya dengan dia Baek. Kau tak perlu menjadi pecundang bersikap angkuh yang tidak menganggap nya. Ingatlah bila Tuan Byun tidak ada mungkin kau tak terlahir di dunia"

Luhan segera pergi, ia tak mampu mendengar omong kosong Baekhyun yang begitu angkuh. Luhan memang tak marah padanya tapi ia hanya kecewa.

Baekhyun memijit mijit kepalanya yang seperti ingin terbelah, hari ini benar benar sial. Setelah mengumpulkan keberanian mengucapkan kata kata itu pada tuan Byun tapi Luhan kecewa padanya.

Ayolah apa yang salah dengan Luhan? Apa pemuda itu sedang datang bulan?

"Xi Luhan kau marah huh? Maafkan aku ne" teriak Baekhyun.

**#####**

Ini untuk pertama kalinya Baekhyun malas pergi ke sekolah pasalnya Luhan sedak tidak enak badan sehingga ia harus beristirahat di rumah. Begitu juga dengan Chanyeol, Sehun dan Kai menghadiri perlombaan basket final. Ia berjalan gontai memasuki kedua tangannya di saku dengan kepala menunduk.

Mood nya benar benar buruk di tambah lagi laporan untuk perkemahan belum kelar juga membuat kepalanya ingin pecah. Pada pelajaran Statitiska, Baekhyun memilih tidur untuk meringankan syaraf syarafnya sejenak.

Bel istirahat berbunyi tapi Baekhyun tak peduli, meskipun perutnya berbunyi untuk kesekian kali, ia tak berniat ke kantin atau menyumbat makanan apapun di perutnya. Ya, pemuda ini terlalu malas untuk melangkahkan kakinya.

"Baekhyun" sapa Kris dari balik pintu.

Baekhyun mendongak melihat asal suara yang telah memanggilnya, Oh tuhan mengapa pemuda itu berada disini dengan senyum paling menjijikan.

Sialan cobaan apalagi ini.

"ada apa?" tanyanya malas

Kris yang di temani kedua temannya, Tao dan Yixing menerobos masuk mendekati Baekhyun.

Kris duduk di depan Baekhyun namun memutarkan kursinya sehingga berhadapan dengan Baekhyun.

"Baek aku menyukaimu" Kris kembali menyatakan perasaannya, ia benar benar menyukai Baekhyun, pesona pemuda ini membuatnya bertekuk lutut. Meskipun ia harus bersaingan dengan Chaneol, Kris akan meladeninya. Baginya posisi kapten mungkin boleh di rebut Chanyeol tapi tidak dengan Baekhyun, ia bersumpah akan memilikinya seutuhnya. Bila membunuh Chanyeol bisa membuatnya bersama Baekhyun mungkin Kris akan melakukannya.

Baekhyun bisa melihat mata tulus itu, Kris benar bersungguh sungguh mengatakan itu tapi Baekhyun tak mau menerimanya. Ia mengkhawatirkan beberapa hal dan sejujurnya ia tak memiliki perasaan apapun dengan Kris.

"Kris maafkan aku"

"apakah kau bisa sekali aja menerima ku? Hah apa karena Chanyeol?" bentak Kris membuat Baekhyun kalang kabut.

"bukan begitu Kris"

"katakan saja kau menyukainya Baek, aku bersumpah akan membunuhnya. Kau pegang kata kataku"

"Kris! Bisakah kau jaga ucapanmu. Kau membunuhnya pun tak akan mengubah appaun" ucap Baekhyun dengan nada tinggi

"makanya itu kalau aku tak bisa mendapatkanmu maka dia juga tak boleh mendapatkanmu"

"oh ya terserah kau sajalah" Baekhyun segera pergi sebelum amarahnya meledak, Kris benar benar keterlaluan mengancam Chanyeol padahal mereka tak memiliki hubungan apapun.

Baekhyun memutuskan pergi ke perpustakaan menghindari Kris yang kian merajalela. Kini perpustakaan lah paling aman, si brandalan Kris tentu tak pernah datang kesini.

Baekhyun memilih duduk di sudut ruangan, di samping jendela besar yang berhadapan langsung dengan jalan raya. Orang orang berlalu lalang saling berkomunikasi, beberapa orang saling berbicara tak jarang mereka tertawa bersama. Baekhyun iri, ia tak bisa seperti mereka. Baekhyun menangisi nasibnya yang begitu buruk, di rumah ia akan terkekang sedangkan di sekolah ia harus bersembunyi dari Kris. Ini sama sekali tak nyaman apalagi teman temannya pada sibuk dengan kegiatan masing masing.

Ia menggunakan tangannya untuk menopang dagu, sesekali matanya terpejam menikmati kesepian yang sudah lama tak baekhyun rasakan. Rasanya ia merindukan hari hari kesepian dimana hanya ada bibi dan tuan Kim yang menemainya di rumah bahkan saat malam natal. Beberapa hari lagi ulang tahunnya, mungkin hari itu pantas untuk mengunjungi makam ibunya di Yeongju mengingat tak pernah sekalipun Baekhyun berkunjung, semua itu karena ayahnya melarangnya. Sekarang ayahnya tak punya alasan untuk melarangnya. Mereka sudah memutuskan hubungan, Baekhyun menganggap dirinya seorang anak yatim piatu yang menyedihkan.

Baekhyun tersentak ketika seorang pemuda duduk di hadapannya, dengan buku tebal pemuda itu mulai membaca dengan serius terkadang kaca matanya juga ikut turun. Baekhyun sedikit kagum di era tekhnologi canggih seperti ini masih ada orang yang mau membaca buku setebal kamus itu, rasanya tak percaya terlebih sebuah buku yang Baekhyun kira dari jaman sembilan puluan tentang kerajaan inggris.

Oh ya ampun pemuda ini begitu ketinggalan jaman, pikir Baekhyun.

Baekhyun kembali menutup matanya tidak memperdulikan ada seseorang di hadapannya.

"kau Byun Baekhyun bukan?" tanya pemuda itu

Baekhyun terkejut, pemuda kutu buku di hadapannya ini tau namanya. Segitu terkenal kah dia? Hingga orang orang dari kalangan jenius yang di kenal tak peduli dengan orang orang sekitar bisa mengenalnya. Oke Baekhyun bukan sombong hanya saja ia sedikit terkejut sejak kedatangannya di sekolah ini, ia sering menerima surat baik dari gadis atau laki laki. Tak mengherankan memang bahkan Kris saja bertekuk lutut.

"ya kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun antusias, ya Baekhyun sedikit penasaran kemana arah pembicaraan pemuda jenius ini.

"dengarkan aku baik baik, aku hanya mencoba mengingatimu berhati hatilah dengan Chanyeol" ucapnya dengan muka datar tanpa mengalihkan tatapanya pada buku tebalnya itu.

Kening Baekhyun berkerut bingung, apa hubungannya dengan Chanyeol? Oh ya siapa sih yang tak mengenal Chanyeol? Pemuda idiot yang selera humornya sangat di ragukan. Kenapa ia harus menghindarinya? Bukankah seorang yang paling di hindari adalah Kris?

Baekhyun mencuri curi penglihatan untuk melihat nametag pemuda ini, ia sampai berjinjit untuk melihatnya.

"nama ku Kyungsoo, kau tak perlu menjijit seperti itu" jawabnya santai.

"omo pemuda ini benar benar-"

"ah ya Kyungsoo, nama yang sangat bagus" Baekhyun tertawa cengingiran berusaha menutupi kegugupannya.

Mereka berdua diam, Baekhyun ingin bertanya lebih lanjut hanya saja ia tak tau memulai darimana. Ia tak mengenal Chanyeol lantas ia tak begitu percaya dengannya apalagi tatapan datarnya yang tak bersahabat buat Baekhyun semakin enggan untuk berbicara.

"omong omong Kyungsoo kenapa aku harus menghindari Chanyeol?" tanyanya akhirnya.

"kau akan tahu sendiri, maaf aku bukan seorang yang ingin membeberkan kejelekan orang tapi lebih mengingati orang malang yang menyedihkan"

"ah begitu...apa jadi maksudmu aku termaksud orang malang yang menyedihkan? Oh ya ampun Kyungsoo bisa kah kau jaga ucapanmu" desis Baekhyun kesal, ia melupakan bahwa ia sedang ada di perpustakaan. Orang orang terus protes karena daritadi Baekhyun membuat keributan.

"kau terlihat kuat tapi kau jauh lebih lemah dari apa yang kau pikirkan" Kyungsoo pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang melongo tak percaya.

"Oh ya Kyungsoo-ssi janngan bersikap seolah kau mengenalku dengan baik, aku bahkan baru mengenalmu tadi"gerutunya kesal tak peduli ia telah di tegur beberapa kali.


	7. Chapter 7

**LET ME LOVE YOU**

Malam ini Sehun mengadakan barbeque di halaman belakang rumahnya, tak ada yang spesial malam ini hanya saja keluarganya pergi ke luar negeri sehingga membuat pesta kecil untuk menghilangkan kejenuhan. Seluruh temannya hadir termaksud Luhan seseorang yang paling di tunggunya. Baekhyun dan Luhan langsung mengambil alih memanggang daging, Chanyeol menyiapkan meja sedangkah Kai yang tak mau repot repot, ia lebih memilih bermain psp.

Baekhyun dan Luhan sangat menikmati pekerjaan mereka, tak jarang mereka mencicip dan memuji masakan sendiri. Bahkan sehun terus memperingati mereka untuk tidak memakannya.

"uhm Baek, sebentar ada yang harus ku ambil" seru Luhan bergegas pergi ke dalam rumah Sehun. Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti, tak masalah baginya untuk memasak sendiri.

Kai yang menyadari kepergian Baekhyun langsung memberi kode pada Chanyeol. Memang otak Chanyeol yang lamban berfikir atau ia tidak dengar, Chanyeol mengabaikan Kai yang terus memanggilnya. Ia sangat sibuk mempersiapkan meja dan kursi.

"oh tuhan kau benar benar tidak peka ya, awas saja" ancam Kai dalam hati.

"Baek, kasian Chanyeol dia begitu kelaparan, bisakah kau menyuapinya makanan. Oh ya aku tak ingin ada mayat di rumah Sehun" ujar Kai prihatin.

Baekhyun langsung menatap Chanyeol yang tengah sibuk, bila dilihat dengan baik wajahnya Chanyeol sedikit pucat, juga ekspresinya yang terlihat lelah. Baekhyun menyetujui permintaan Kai. Dengan sepiring daging yang telah di panggang Baekhyun menghampiri Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol aku tau kau lapar jadi makanlah" Baekhyun menyuapi Chanyeol dengan lembut, ia juga tak tau mengapa dengan mudah menerima suruhan yang kebingungan lantas menoleh ke arah Kai, pemuda itu hanya tersenyum puas sambil memainkan matanya menggoda Chanyeol.

Sialan kau Kai telah menjebakku!

"Omo baek ini benar benar enak"

"benarkah? Keahlian ku dalam memasak memang tak perlu di ragukan lagi"

Sehun dan Luhan terus berbisik bisik mengenai kedekatan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang tak biasa. Lihatlah, cara Baekhyun menyuapi Chanyeol yang penuh perhatian bahkan Luhan harus menggit bibir bawahnya cemburu melihat kemesraan mereka.

Baekhyun mengambil minuman untuk Chanyeol namun sangking semangatnya, ia tersandung tali sepatunya sendiri. Dan seluruh minuman yang ia pegang tumpah di kaus Chanyeol, ya memang beruntung wajah Baekhyun tak langsung menyentuh tanah karena Chanyeo telah menangkapnya.

"oh Chanyeol maafkan aku" Baekhyun berusaha membersihkan sisa sisa minuman yang masih menempel di kaos merah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tak mau repot repot ia lantas membuka bajunya tepat di hadapan Baekhyun, ya TEPAT di hadapan Baekhyun sehingga leher pemuda itu tercekat.

Bentuk tubuh yang proporsional dengan kotak kotak abs yang belum terbentuk sepenuhnya membuat tubuh Chanyeol terlihat panas. Belum lagi bekas air tumpah yang membasahi setengah tubuhnya. Bila Baekhyun tak mengontrol tubuhnya mungkin ia telah jatuh pingsan.

Oh tuhan pegang hambamu ini, ia terus mengaggumi tubuh Chanyeol dengan mulut menganga. Katakanlah Baekhyun gila, faktanya ia sudah mengabaikan seluruh akal sehatnya. Ia terus menikmati pemandangan indah bagai surgawi ini. Bahkan Baekhyun hampir mabuk dengan aroma Chanyeol yang begitu memikat.

Tersirat ide licik Kai, posisi yang tepat dimana Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berhadapan. Kai tak akan melewati kesempatan emas ini untuk mengerjai Chanyeol untuk kesekian kali. Mungkin baginya mengerjai Chanyeol adalah suatu rutinitas yang menyenangkan, terkadang ia telah merancang ide ide gila untuk mengerjainya. Tak jarang juga Kai mendapatkan cacian darinya tapi itu sama sekali tak membuat Kai untuk berhenti.

Kai berjalan nyaris berlari ke arah Baekhyun, selangkah lagi setara dengan posisi Baekhyun, Kai mendorong Baekhyun kuat hingga membuat pemuda itu terjatuh kembali TEPAT ke tubuh Chanyeol. Keduanya terjatuh ke tanah dengan posisi Chanyeol berada di bawah.

Dunia serasa berhenti, Baekhyun tidak merasakan lagi detak jantungnya. Ini benar benar kacau.

Ya benar Baekhyun dalam beberapa detik berada di dalam pelukan Chanyeol yang tanpa busana atas. Kulit Baekhyun mau tak mau harus bersentuhan dengan kulit Chanyeol yang lengket dan basah.

Dengan susah payah Baekhyun menelan air ludahnya sendiri, tak kuasa melihat pandangan indah yang mematikan. Ia juga merasakan desiran pasir yang menggelitik perutnya.

"Baek kau baik baik saja?" tanya Chanyeol masih di posisi yang sama.

"ya a-aku uhm baik baik saja sungguh" dengan buru buru Baekhyun berdiri, bergerak gelisah karena kegugupannya.

"lain kali berhati hati lah" Chanyeol memperingati kemudian pergi mengganti baju.

Luhan yang mengamati ekspresi Baekhyun sedari tadi ingin tertawa keras, pemuda itu mencoba keras untuk menutupi kegugupannya namun sekeras apapun ia mencoba malah semakin terlihat. Baekhyun juga terlihat seperti orang idiot yang gelisah, padahal selama ini dialah yang paling waras daripada yang lainnya. Luhan mengerti mengapa orang orang mengatakan 'cinta itu gila' faktanya Baekhyun telah menjadi korban.

Sudah nyaris tengah malam tapi belum ada satupun dari mereka yang bergegas tidur, di bawah langit penuh bintang bertaburan mereka bermain games truth or dare.

Baekhyun menentang permainan konyol ini, ia tak mau rahasia rahasianya akan terungkap. Bukan mencoba menyembunyikan hanya saja ada hal yang tak boleh siapapun tau.

Bujukan Chanyeol sangat ampuh terlihat Baekhyun langsung tunduk.

Mereka berlima mengelilingi meja dengan sebuah botol tepat di tengah meja. Permainan pun di mulai. Sebagai pencetus permainan gila ini, Kai mendapatkan giliran pertama untuk memutar botolnya.

Botol berhenti tepat ke arah Sehun.

"truth or dare?" tanya mereka serentak.

"truth" jawab Sehun mantap.

"sejauh apa kau lakukan pada Luhan?" tanya Kai yang langsung mendapatkan sorotan mematikan dari Luhan.

"haruskah aku menjawab ini?"

Luhan memohon pada Sehun untuk tidak membeberkannya, sekuat apapun Luhan memohon Sehun tak akan peduli. Ia bahkan senang hubungannya dengan Luhan di umbar.

"sampai di tahap aku menciumnya?"

"apa dia membalas ciumanmu?" selidik Kai penasaran.

"hei hanya satu pertanyaan" ingat Luhan geram

"baiklah baiklah"

Sekarang giliran Sehun yang memutar botolnya.

Jangan berhenti jangan berhenti, ku mohon. Tuhan, malaikat, dewa atau siapapun ku mohon bebaskan aku dari permainan konyol ini, seru Baekhyun dalam hati.

Dan botol berhenti di hadapan Baekhyun. seketika tubuh Baekhyun melemah, nasib baik tidak berpihak dengannya.

Ya nikmati saja permainan konyol ini sampai mati Byun Baekhyun.

"truth or dare?"

Baekhyun tampak menimbang, ia sangat lama berfikir sampai Kai harus memperingatinya.

"baek jangan buang buang waktu"

"dare" jawabnya lemah.

Sontak seluruh bertepuk tangan gembira, jarang jarang orang memilih dare dalam permainan ini mereka lebih memilih membeberkan kehidupan mereka ketimbang di suruh yang aneh aneh.

"uhm apa ya yang pantas" ujar Kai

"ah..Baek cium Chanyeol" seru Kai kelewat semangat.

Baekhyun terkejut bukan main hingga tersedak air liurnya "kau gila? Ini di sudah kelewatan batas".

"tidak ini masih wajar...cepat lakukan jika tidak ada konsekuensinya" seru Kai sambil tersenyum seperti iblis menakutkan.

"maaf perut ku sakit sekali aku ingin ke kamar mandi" elak Baekhyun dengan berakting seolah peurtnya terkena usus buntu.

"Baek jang menghindar" ujar Sehun kembali mengingati.

Baekhyun pasrah, mungkin ini adalah akhir dari hidupya yang payah. Ia mulai berjalan menghampiri Chanyeol yang juga terlihat gugup.

"Yeol kau tau kan ini hanya permainan" dengan enggan Baekhyun menutup mata Chanyeol dengan telapak tangannya dan mencium sekilas bibir Chanyeol.

Ini hanya sekilas namun membuat kaki kaki Baekhyun goyah tak kuasa menopang tubuhnya.

"itu bukan ciuman Baek, tadi itu hanya sentuhan bibir. Tidak...tidak aku tidak menerimanya" protes Kai

"diamlah Kai atau kau lah yang menciumnya" bentak Baekhyun.

Mungkin Kai memang abnormal atau terkena gangguan psikologis. Bakhyun prihatin terhadapnya sangat ingin membawa Kai ke psikiater atau paling tidak membawa Kai ke rumah sakit jiwa agar pemuda itu membusuk di sana.

Permainan kembali di mulai, kali ini Luhan mendapatkan giliran. Ia sedikit ragu memilih truth.

"apa kau benar benar mencintai Sehun?"

Luhan dan Saehun saling tatap tatapan, Luhan agak ragu membeberkan perasannya faktanya ia juga tak tau tentang perasaanya.

"jangan membuang buang waktu Luhan"

"uhm ya mungkin ini lebih pantas dimana aku mulai membuka hatiku untuk Sehun, ya benar seperti itu" Luhan terus menarik narik ujung bajunya untuk menetralkan kegugupannya.

"ku rasa jauh dari sekedar membuka hati, Luhan" timpal Bakehyun yang sok tau.

"ya Baek itu memang benar" ujar Luhan mencoba meyakinkan yang lainnya

"tapi mengapa setiap malam kau memanggil namanya? Huh kau benar benar ingin merahasiakannya"

"baek bernarkah?" uajr Sehun kegirangan

"ya! Baek a-aku tak pernah mengigau Sehun" Luhan bersikeras menutupinya namun Baekhyun dengan segala kejujurannya membeberkan apapun yang terjadi,

"sudahlah Luhan kau memanggil namanya setiap malam bahkan terkadang aku harus menyumpal mulut mu dengan tisu"

Luhan hanya pasrah, keterus terangan Baekhyun memang tak bisa di hentikan.

Mereka melanjutkan permainan, kali ini botol berhenti di hadapan kai.

"truth"

"apakah kau menyukai Kyungsoo? Dan berapa wanita yang sudah kau tiduri" tanya Chanyeol

"hei hei itu lebih dari satu pertanyaan" protes Kai

"tidak Chanyeol mengatakannya dalam satu kalimat" tampaknya Baekhyun ingin membalas dendam, terlihat bagaimana kerasnya Kai menolak menjawab dua pertanyaan sekaligus begitu juga dengan Baekhyun yang berkali kali keras menggertak Kai.

"kai jangan buang buang waktu, atau kau mendapat sangsinya" Baekhyun mengutip kata kata Kai tadi, seolah Kai menjilat perkataanya sendiri.

"aku tidak menyukainya hanya sedikit tertarik, dan untuk jumlah wanita yang sudah ku tiduri ehm... aku lupa mungkin lebih dari selusin wanita" Kai terlihat bangga sebagai God's Sex. Bakhyun pun harus melempari bantal agar ekspresi menjijikan Kai itu segera hilang.

Permainan terus berlangsung, Luhan menjadi korban kekejian permainan konyol ini. Beberapa kali botol berhenti tepat di hadapannya dan beberapa kali Luhan harus jujur menjawab pertanyaan pertanyaan Kai, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bergantian. Nyaris saja Luhan melepaskan seluruh busananya saat ia memilih dare beruntung Sehun menyelamatinya dan dengan rela Sehun menerima konsekuensinya meminum alkohol secara one shoot, hingga pingsan.

Chanyeol lah yang paling beruntung, botol tak pernah berhenti di hadapannya. Ia harus bersujud syukur terbebas dari ancaman Kai yang telah mempersiapkan pertanyaan pertanyaan yang dapat membuatnya lumpuh.

Sehun dan Kai telah jatuh pingsan karena mabuk berat. Dengan susah payah Luhan dan Baekhyun membopong tubuh Sehun untuk masuk ke kamarnya sedangkan Chanyeol dengan tidak ikhlas menyeret tubuh Kai secara tak manusiawi masuk.

** #####**

Di minggu cerah seperti ini mereka harus puas sarapan dengan daging panggang sisa semalam yang telah di panaskan Baekhyun, tanpa nasi ataupun makanan pendampin lainnya.

Sehun dan Kai tertegun tak percaya dengan sarapan yang dihidangkan "apa apaan ini?" tanya Sehun

"apa ?" tanya Baekhyun polos.

Kai menatap tak percaya sambil mendongak menatap Baekhyun "daging semalam? Tanpa nasi?"

"ya Cuma ini yang ada di dalam lemari Sehun" Baekhyun membela diri.

"roti" kata Sehun "ku rasa ada roti dan selai kacang di lemari"

"jangan bercanda Sehun, tak ada roti atau apapun yang pantas di makan, bersyukur daging semalam bersisa jika tidak kalian terpaksa harus meminum soda" Baekhyun dengan tak peduli dengan segala protes-an mereka, menyiapkan piring dengan menjatah daging empat potong sepiring.

Chanyeol, Sehun dan Kai hendak protes namun mereka langsung mengurungkan niat setelah melihat sorotan tajam Baekhyun.

"Baek, ku kira kita harus belanja" ujar Luhan sambil mencuci piring.

"tidak Luhan, aku akan yang menemanimu" balas Sehun mengebu ngebu.

Luhan langsung berkacak pinggang menatap pemuda yang terus merengek memintanya untuk pergi bersama ke supermarket. Bukan Luhan tak mengijinkan, hanya saja Sehun belum pulih, karena semalam ia meminum banyak alkohol Sehun terus muntah dan pusing. Luhan tentu tak mau mengambil resiko kecelakan jika saja Sehun yang menyetir.

Sehun dan Luhan terus berdebat membuat nafsu makan mereka bertambah buruk. Oh ayolah siapa yang selera dengan sarapan daging sisa semalam sambil mendengarkan orang berdebat ? mungkin Chanyeol lebih memilih untuk tidak makan sama sekali.

"sudah lah aku dan Baekhyun yang akan belanja" ujar Chanyeol ahirnya yang membuat debatan kecil Sehun dan Luhan berhenti.

"ya ku kira itu lebih bagus" timpal Kai

**#####**

Baekhyun terpaksa harus mengikuti permintaan Chanyeol untuk membeli beberapa makanan ringan. Awalnya Baekhyun melarang namun ia langsung goyah melihatwajah menggemaskan Chanyeol serta rengekannya yang begitu menganggu.

Dengan teliti Baekhyun meriksa seluruh daftar belanjaan yang harus di beli, setelah semuanya beres mereka pun kembali pulang.

Chanyeol meletakkan oh ya nyaris menyampakan seluruh kantong belanjaan di meja makan hingga isinya berserakan kemana mana. Tangannya tidak kuat membawa empat kantong belanja sekaligus yang tiap isinya berkisar 3-4 kg. Baekhyun terus mengomel dengan kecerobohan Chanyeol dan memaksa pemuda itu untuk membereskannya kembali.

Chanyeol mengabaikan perintah Baekhyun, dengan mengendap ngendap Chanyeol melarikan diri ke lantai atas menyusul Sehun dan Kai yang sedang bertanding games.

Luhan mengambil alih seluruh belanjaan mereka dan mulai mencuci sayuran dan buah buahan sedangkan Baekhyun hanya duduk memperhatikan Luhan. Rasanya ia begitu lelah sekedar untuk berdiri.

"uhm Luhan apa kau mengenal Kyungsoo?"

"ya tentu aku mengenalnya, sejujurnya kami sangat dekat dulunya"

"benarkah? Lalu kenapa sekarang-"

"dia menjauh tanpa alsan jelas, ku kira karena insiden dua tahun lalu"

"insiden? Insiden apa?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran

"tapi Baek darimana kau mengenal Kyungsoo? Ku kira pemuda itu hanya berkeliaran di perpustakaan saja" tanya Luhan balik.

"ya emang aku bertemu dengannya di perpustakaan saat menghindar Kris brengsek itu" Baekhyun menekankan kata 'Kris brengsek' untuk menjelaskan betapa bencinya ia pada sosok Kris.

"ah kemarin ia mengatakan aku harus menghindari Chanyeol. Entahlah aku juga tidak tahu mungkin ia hanya mengucapkan omong kosong untuk april moop, oh ya tapi ini bukan 1 april"

Setelah selesai membersihkan buah dan sayuran, Luhan duduk di sebelah Baekhyun. dari ekspresi wajahnya sepertinya Kyungsoo bukan lah topik yang menarik.

"Kyungsoo sahabat Han Hye jin kekasih Chanyeol"

Baekhyun tersedak sampai lehernya tercekik. Ini benar benar di luar dugaanya.

"kekasih Chanyeol? Lalu dimana ia sekarang ? apa mereka masih berhubungan" tanya Baekhyun khwatir

"Han Hye jin sudah meninggal Baek. ia bertengkar hebat dengan Chanyeol, sampai sekrang aku tak tau masalahnya. Dari keterangan polisi Chanyeol mengejar Hye jin yang berlari namun sayangnya gadis itu tertabrak sebuah mobil. Usut punya usut Kyungsoo menjadi saksi mata dan ia tau alasan mengapa Hye jin begitu marah dengan Chanyeol. Tapi ia memilih bungkam tidak mengatakan apapun saat polisi memeriksanya"

Wow ini sangat menarik Kyungsoo menjadi saksi mata kasus sahabatnya dan ia lebih memilih diam. Baekhyun kira ada sesuatu yang mengganjal. Ya mengapa Kyungsoo yang menjadi saksi mata tak memberi keterangan apapun faktanya sampai saat ini ia begitu membenci Chanyeol. Baekhyun menganggap ada sebuah alasan yang tak bisa di beberkan Kyungsoo karena berdampak buruk pada keluarga Hye jin.

"ya asal kau tau Baek, setelah kejadian itu kepribadian Chanyeol sedikit berbeda. Ia memberi jarak pada orang orang lain padahal dulunya ia sangat terbuka dan menerima siapa saja yang ingin dekat dengannya"

"mungkin ia merasa di khianati" tebak Baekhyun

"ya mungkin"

"oh tuhan aku lupa" Luhan berteriak gelisah dengan terburu buru ia berlari ke kamar mengambil jaket serta kunci mobil.

"ada apa Luhan ?" tanya Baekhyun yang kebingungan sedari tadi.

"Baek lusa aku akan Beijing, ada sebuah urusan. Jadi aku pergi sebentar memesan kimchi untuk ibuku" kata Luhan tergesa gesa sambil memakai jaketnya.

"perlu ku temani ?"

"tidak... aku hanya sebentar" Luhan melangkah dengan langkah langkah besar menuju pintu, pemuda itu melesat keluar tanpa menutup pintu kembali.

Baekhyun menghela nafas melihat kebiasaan buruk Luhan yang selalu lupa, pernah suatu hari Luhan nyaris ketinggalan pesawat karena lupa jadwal penerbangan untung saja Sehun menghubunginya segera untuk mengingati kalau tidak tiket ke Tokyo mungkin akan hangus begitu saja.

Chanyeol dengan senyum idiot turun dari tangga, ia membuka kulkas mengambil beberapa kaleng soda dan menutup pintu kulkas kembali. Baekhyun mengabaikannya, tubuhnya terlalu lelah untuk sekedar berbasa basi pada Chanyeol. Pemuda mungil itu berjalan ke salah satu sisi meja makan, mengambil roti gandum dan mengoleskan selai kacang.

Tiba tiba kedua tangan panjang menyelip di pinggangnya membuat Baekhyun terkejut tapi ia tak berani untuk menoleh ke belakang tanpa melihat ia tau siapa pelakunya.

Chanyeol semakin merapatkan pelukannya, dagu runcingnya di letakkannya di pundak kanan Baekhyun. Baekhyun tak menolak, ia diam seperti mematung bahkan dengan sekejap ia menghentikan makannya.

"begini sebentar baek, ini sangat nyaman"

Baekhyun menutup matanya menikmati hembusan nafas Chanyeol yang menggelitik kulit lehernya, hangat tubuh Chanyeol menjalar ke tubuhnya membuatnya sangat nyaman. Sejujurnya Baekhyun menikmati posisi seperti ini, ia tak peduli lagi dengan akal sehatnya. Mungkin, ya mungkin Baekhyun mulai mencintainya.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling mendengarkan detak jantung satu sama lain, Baekhyun bisa merasakan detak jantung Chanyeol yang tak stabil begitu juga Chanyeol merasakan detak jantung Baekhyun yang memompa begitu kencang seolah pemuda mungil itu sedang berlomba lari.

"Baek..."

"ya?"

"apa kau menikmatinya ?"

Baekhyun tak tau harus menjawab apa, pikirannya tak lagi jernih, akalnya sudah hancur, hancur karena buaian Chanyeol yang begitu nikhmat serta nyaman.

Setelah melepaskan pelukannya, Chanyeol mencium puncak kepala Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun kembai gila dengan pesona Chanyeol yang luar biasa.

"Baek aku keluar sebentar".

**##### **

Baekhyun menyusuri trototoar sambil bersiul senang, cuaca pagi ini seterang hatinya. Baginya kota Seoul semakin indah di musim panas begini, tak peduli keringat mulai membasahi lehernya, ia tetap berjalan dengan langkah sedang menuju toko roti terdekat.

Luhan telah pergi kemarin di antar Sehun, selagi ia sendiri di rumah Baekhyun harus membeli makanan untuk stoknya seminggu ini. Tidak mungkin ia terus memasak terlebih ia hanya sendiri. Lagi pula ketimbang memakan nasi Baekhyun lebih suka roti dengan selai kacang. Jarak toko roti dari rumah Luhan tak begitu jauh sehingga Baekhyun hanya berjalan kaki saja.

Setelah mengucap terima kasih, Baekhyun membawa beberapa kantong belanja dan bergegas pulang. Ia juga harus cepat cepat karena malam nanti ia akan kencan bersama Chanyeol. Ya itu alasan utama mengapa suasana hatinya begitu baik, Chanyeol menjanjikan tempat yang istimewa. Oh ya ampun memikirkannya saja Baekhyun sudah tak sabar.

Baekhyun membongkar seluruh pakainnya untuk ia kenakan malam ini. Kepanya ingin terbelah kebingungan memilih baju yang pantas. Ia hampir frustasi melihat baju bajunya yang semuanya begitu buruk. Bajunya hanya sedikit selebihnya ada di rumahnya yang lama. Tak mungkin ia kembali ke rumah untuk sekedar mengambil baju bukan?

Apa lebih baik meminjam baju Luhan ? oh tidak tidak gaya Luhan bertolak belkang dengan ku.

Baekhyun mengambil beberapa baju untuk ia kenakan. Pertama tuxedo hitam dengan kemeja putih.

"tidak...ini terlalu formal. Aku hanya berkencan bukan menghadiri sebuah pesta"

Baju kedua, baju kasual bewarna biru terang dan celana pendek bewarna putih.

"Ya! Ini seperti piknik" Baekhyun membentak dirinya sendiri di depan cermin seolah bayangannya lah yang pautut di salahkan.

Baju ketiga, kemeja polos merah muda dengan celana jeans. Sebenarnya ini baju favorite Baekhyun dulu tapi sekarang ia rasa baju ini sedikit norak apalagi bewarna merah muda terlalu feminim.

Baekhyung mencampakan tubuhnya di kasur, ia benar benar frustasi sekali baginya tak ada baju apapun yang pantas.

Apakah lebih baik ia batalkan saja?

"oh tidak tidak Byun Baekhyun" Baekhyun menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Hampir satu jam ia memilih baju akhirnya ia menemukan yang pantas walaupun terbilang sederhana tapi setidaknya ini gayanya. Ia tak mau menjadi orang lain untuk sempurna di mata Chanyeol.

Baekhyun memasang eyeliner setipis mungkin membuatnya tampak natural. Dan yaeh pangeran cantik dari kayangan telah siap!

Dring...ring...ring

Baekhyun mengutuk benda kecil itu yang terus mengeluarkan suara nyaring, hampir saja ia mencampakkan pnselnya jika naman Chanyeol tak tertera di layar.

"oh tuhan Chanyeol"

Ia segera menjawab dengan nada lembut seolah tak terjadi apa apa.

"ya Chanyeol ?"

"a-ak sudah si... apa ? oh benarkah?"

"uhm kau tidak enak badan? Apa perlu aku ke rumahmu?"

"oke aku mengerti jaga dirimu baik baik ne"

"ah tidak masalah Yeol, utaman kesehatanmu dulu"

"baiklah aku baik baik saja"

"ne" Baekhyun mengakhirinya dengan lembut namun setelah itu ia mencampakkan ponselnya ke lantai hingga terbelah.

Park Chanyeol menunda kencan mereka karena tidak enak badan. Persetan dengan tubuhnya, apa ia tak tau Baekhyun telah menghabiskan berjam jam untuk berdandan. Oh sialan.

Pemuda itu tertidur tanpa membersihkan eyelinernya terlebih dahulu, bahkan sepatunya belum ia lepaskan. Baekhyun benar benar kesal hingga ingin menangis. Ia menarik selimut tebal dan menutup seluruh tubuhnya.

Kencan pertama yang gagal, memang sangat memalukan jika di bahas. Tapi kayaknya terlalu keterlaluan Baekhyun menyalahkan Chanyeol kenyataanya pemuda itu sedaang tidak enak badan. Ya seharusnya Baekhyun mengkhawatirkannya.

**#####**

"Baekhyun maafkan aku kencan malam ini harus ku batalkan"

"aku tidak enak badan"

"kau tak perlu ke rumah ku baek, ada ibuku yang merawatku"

"maafkan aku ya Baek, mungkin lain kali aku akan mengajakmu kencan"

"baek sekali lagi maafkan aku, aku sangat menyesal"

"sampai jumpa Baek"

Chanyeol menutup ponselnya dan tersenyum puas pada Kris. Kris tak menghiraukan senyum kemenangan Chanyeol ia menuangkan minuman alkohol ke dalam gelas dan sekali teguk Kris menghabiskannya. Dalam hati Kris benar benar menjerit tak terima, Baekhyun dengan mudah masuk terperangkap muslihat Chanyeol.

Kenapa tidak dia ? kenapa harus Chanyeol? Yang sebenarnya sangat licik. Ya, keduanya benar benar licik.

"Kris ku kira kau harus menyerahkan posisi kapten sepenuhnya, ingatlah kesepakatan kita"

"persetan dengan posisi itu, aku juga tak butuh. Aku hanya ingin Baekhyun" sorot mata Kris benar benar tajam tapi sayangnya itu tak cukup membuat Chanyeol bergidik ngeri.

"silahkan kau mengambilnya Kris, aku tak menyukainya. Dia bukan tipe ku".

Chanyeol memanggil bartender yang sedari tadi sibuk melayani tamu tamu, ia ingin memasan anggur dingin.

"Chanyeol ingat jangan menyentuh alkohol" ingat bartender itu tampaknya keduanya saling mengenal. Bagaimana tidak? Hampir tiap hari Chanyeol kesini untuk menetralkan kejenuhannya.

"aku tau Minseok"

Bartender bernama Minseok segera ke sisi lain melayani tamu yang terus berteriak meminta minuman.

Suasana semakin panas, gadis gadis cantik berjoget dengan liar mengikuti irama. Beberapa kali gadis gadis itu mencoba membujuk Chanyeol untuk menari, namun ia begitu malas dan kepalanya agak pusing. Begitu juga dengan Kris, setidaknya ada tiga gadis yang terus menempel padanya, terkadang mencium Kris, membelainya dan menggoda Kris tapi Kris sama sekali tak tertarik dan ia juga enggan mengusir gadis gadis itu.

"Park Chanyeol aku mengingati mu untuk melepaskan Baekhyun, ku kira kesepakatan kita sudah berakhir"

"aku tau, silahkan kau mengambil Baekhyun"

"jangan menyesal Park Chanyeol"

"akan ku pastikan itu tak terjadi" Chanyeol berlalu pergi, rasanya berada di tempat itu lama lama membuat kepalanya pecah.


	8. Chapter 8

**LET ME LOVE YOU**

Byun Baekhyun membolak balikan tubuhnya gelisah, jarum pendek telah menunjuk angka 3 pagi tapi ia tetap terjaga tanpa rasa kantuk sedikitpun. Alasan utama adalah perusahaan ayahnya yang terbelit hutang juga terancam bangkrut. Ya, memang Baekhyun telah memutuskan hubungan seminggu yang lalu tapi tetap saja ia khawatir. Tidak ia tidak mengkhawatirkan ayahnya, ia jauh lebih mengkhawatirkan para pekerja sebanyak delapan ribu orang. Angka cukup tinggi itulah yang membuah Baekhyun gelisah, ia takut bagaimana nasib mereka jika perusahaan ayahnya benar benar bangkrut.

Apakah ia harus kembali ke rumah ? tapi masalahnya apa yang bisa ia bantu? Ia hanya bisa merengek meminta ayahnya meneyelamatkan delapa ribu pekerja. Oh ya ayahnya pasti tak akan mendengar. Lalu apa pedulinya ?

Baekhyun kembali menghela nafas, merileks-kan syaraf syarafnya sejenak lalu mencoba tidur. Ya, ia harus tidur. Memikirkan semua ini juga tak mendapatkan jalan keluar yang berarti. Otaknya harus tenang terlebih dahulu.

Beruntung pagi ini hari libur jika tidak Baekhyun mungkin akan uring uringan di sekolah. Pemuda itu berjalan ke dapur menyiapkan sarapan, setelah siap dengan roti selai kacang yang bertengger di mulutnya, Baekhyun berjalan menuju ruang tengah. Ia menghidupkan televisi mencari sesuatu yang pantas di lihat.

Nyaris semua berita utama mengenai Giant's Group, Baekhyun terpaksa harus melihatnya. Meskipun ia membenci ayahnya, ia punya tanggung jawab terhadap perusahaan apalagi Baekhyun masih menempati tiga besar pemilik saham terbesar.

Awalnya Baekhyun ingin menyerahkan seluruh saham miliknya pada sang ayah tapi jika di pikir kembali, ia pantas mendapatkannya dan Baekhyun berniat saham miliknya akan diganti dengan atas nama mendiang ibunya. Mungkin itu tak akan berlaku tapi ia juga tak peduli, baginya yang terpenting Baekhyun memberikan kembali apa yang pernah hilang dari ibunya dulu.

"Giant's Group berhasil mempertahankan perusahaan dengan bekerja sama pada perusahaan asing asal Beijing" ucap pembawa berita membuat mata Baekhyun melotot.

Iya tak mengherankan memang ayahnya pasti telah menghubungi siapapun yang dapat menolong tak peduli ia akan mengorbankan apapun yang terpenting adalah keselamatan perusahaan. Ayahnya yang ambisius terus berdiri kokoh walau di tengah badai. Ia sangat membenci kegagalan sehingga apapun yang akan ia raih, ia tak akan memberi kesempatan orang lain untuk merebutnya.

"ah syukurlah" ujar Baekhyun lega, setidaknya ia bisa tenang mendengar kabar ini.

Baekhyun mengganti channel lain, secara tidak sengaja televisinya tersambung pada saluran Chef. Seeorang Chef mengajarkan turorial pembuatan cake, ya Baekhyun kira itu sangat lucu dan terbesit di otaknya untuk membuat kue serupa untuk Chanyeol. Baekhyun memang tidak ahli dalam memasak tapi setidaknya ia memiliki dasar, saat kecil ia selalu melihat ibunya membuat cake. Ya, ia kira itu dapat membantu.

Baekhyun dengan cekatan mengambil kertas memo dan pulpen di laci samping televisi, ia langsung mencatat bahan bahan serta cara pembuatannya.

Strawberry Cake, cake yang sederhana namun tetap elegan. Baekhyun kira pembuatannya juga tak terlalu sulit.

Baekhyun mengambil bahan bahan, mengumpulkannya semua di atas meja makan, sebelum membuat adonan, ia memasang apron milik Luhan. Dengan penuh semangat Baekhyun memasukan tepung, telur dan margarin. Mengaduknya hingga rata serta menambah baking powder, kayu manis dan jus apel.

Sedikit mencicipi hasil adonan Baekhyun berteriak histeris karena adonannya benar benar sempurna, ia benar benar senang tak peduli dapur telah berantakan seperti terkena badai topan, bahkan Baekhyun tidak sadar wajahnya penuh dengan tepung.

Setelah cake siap Baekhyun mengolesi dengan cream putih secara merata, tak lupa memberi topping Strawberry hingga menutupi seluruh permukaan cake.

"sempurna" Baekhyun bertepuk tangan sendiri sangking gembiranya. Sebelum mengantar cake ini, ia harus mandi. Oh ya ampun bahkan ia menjelma menjadi kakek tua akibat tepung bertaburan di rambutnya.

**#####**

Baekhyun turun dari taksi sambil menenteng kotak kue berpita merah muda, ia mencari cari bangunan no 36 A tepat di depan studio foto. Mencari alamat Chanyeol tak sulit, buktinya ia sudah menemukan.

Ia sedikit gugup memencet bel, entahlah akhir akhir ini hatinya selalu bergejolak aneh jika yang bersangkut paut dengan Chanyeol. Mungkin ia mencintai pemuda itu ? lalu apa ?

Baekhyun kira perasaan Chanyeol juga serupa.

Chanyeol keluar setelah mendengar bel, ia sedikit terkejut melihat pemuda dengan penampilan yang rapi sambil membawa sebuah kota berpita.

"Baek..." ujarnya tak percaya.

Chanyeol menepi memberi Baekhyun jalan, ia masih belum sadar sepenuhnya bahwa pemuda bernama Byun Baekhyun telah menginjak kaki di rumahnya. Bukan, bukan Chanyeol sok mendramatisir hanya saja ia tak pernah mengundang siapapun ke rumahnya bahkan Kai dan Sehun tak berani ke rumahnya. Ya memang benar Chanyeol tipe orang yang membenci oranglain masuk ke rumahnya. Dia bukan anti sosial hanya saja, ia tak ingin di usik jika ada di rumah.

Baekhyun duduk di sebuah sofa putih dan meletakkan kue di atas meja. Ia merasa jijik melihat rumah Chanyeol yang berantahkan, kain diamana mana, dapur yang berantahkan, lampu yang masih hidup padahal cahaya terang menderang dan ya benda paling sensitif pun berserakan. Chanyeol yang menyadari pun langsung mengambil celana dalamnya dan membuangnya asal ke dalam kamarnya.

"ku kira kau sakit Park Chanyeol"

"ah memang benar Baek... pagi ini baru mendingan" Ucap Chanyeol sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"ini aku bawakan strawberry cake"

"benarkah? Letakan saja di situ" jawab Chanyeol tak acuh lalu berjalan mengambil ponselnya yang tereltak di lantai.

Baekhyun sedikit kesal dengan tanggapan Chanyeol yang kurang menyenangkan, seharusnya pemuda itu tau bagaimana ia menyiapkannya dengan susah payah.

Keduanya saling diamm suasana canggung mulai terasa padahal biasanya mereka selalu membicarakan appaun atau sekedar membuat lelucon. Tapi kali ini tidak, mata Chanyeol terfokus pada ponsel miliknya yang Baekhyun-tak-tahu-apa-yang-pemuda-itu-lihat.

Baekhyun sangat anti dengan suasana canggung, biasanya pun ia memiliki seribu topik cerita tapi karena melihat Chanyeol yang sibuk dengan kegiatannya membuat Baekhyun enggan untuk memulai percakapan.

"yeol kau sudah minum obat?"

"belum"

"kau sudah makan?"

"belum"

"kau harus makan yeol, biar sembuh"

"aku tau"

"uhm ku kira kau kekurangan zat besi, apa perlu ku buatkan sup ? kau suka sup kan?"

Chanyeol tak menjawab, ia mengabaikan Baekhyun dengan mata terfokus pada ponselnya. Baekhyun tak menyerah, ia terus bertanya sampai pemuda itu menjawab.

" yeol kau suka sup kan ?" tanya lagi, Chanyeol masih bungkam entah ia pura pura tak mendengar atau pemuda itu sudah tuli.

"yeol" panggil Baekhyun sedikit kuat tapi Chanyeol tidak mendengar padahal ia duduk di depan Baekhyun.

"yeol!" kali ini lebih kuat

"Park Chanyeol!" Baekhyun berteriak hingga seluruh sudut rumah bisa mendengarnya.

"apa?" tanya Chanyeol akhirnya.

"kau mau ku buatkan sup?"

"tidak" jawab Chanyeol ketus

"tapi Yeol kau akan sakit! Setidaknya kau harus makan, minggu depan kita sudah ulangan dan aku tak ingin kau sakit lagi" katanya

"nanti aku makan"

"tidak, kau harus makan sekarang"

Baekhyun palak melihat Chanyeol terus terus mengabaikannya, ia pun berinisiatif mengambil ponsel Chanyeol.

"Baek apa apaan kau, kembalikan ponselku" Chanyeol berusaha mengambil kembali ponselnya tapi Baekhyun telah menyimpannya terlebih dahulu di saku celannya.

"tidak Chanyeol, kau harus makan" katanya "aku akan mengembalikan ponselmu jika kau sudah makan, jadi ku mohon makanlah"

"baek!" bentak Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun terpaku,

"jangan memaksaku seolah aku anak kecil, aku ingin makan atau tidak itu terserahku, kau jangan mengurusinya seolah kau ibuku"

"Park Chanyeol" Baekhyun bergetar, mungkin jika tidak ia tahan, air matanya pasti terjatuh.

"baek, ayolah aku bisa makan sendiri jadi jangan paksa aku" Chanyeol melunak.

Baekhyun menunduk dalam tak berani menatap sepasang mata yang menyeramkan itu,rasanya ingin menangis hebat melihat Chanyeol membentaknya. Ini bukan pertama kali baginya di bentak orang, tapi ini pertama kalinya di bentak Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun rasa itu sangat sakit. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat tapi sebisa mungkin ia sembunyikan. Ya terlalu konyol menangis di hadapan Chanyeol.

"Park Chanyeol apa kau menyukaiku?"

Park chanyeol terkejut dengan pertanyaan Baekhyun yang terlalu tiba tiba, ia kira Baekhyun tak akan bertanya sejauh ini. Kenyataannya Baekhyun adalah tipe orang yang menyembunyikan perasaanya bukan blakbalakn seperti ini jika waktu tak menuntut. Chanyeol sangat mengenal Baekhyun, ia tak akan mudah membiarkan orang orang mengetahui dirinya terlalu dalam, siapapun itu ia pasti akan memberi batas. Tapi kali ini Chanyeol melihat sisi lain dari Baekhyun.

"kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu Baek?"

"karena aku menyukaimu! Tidak, aku sungguh mencintaimu. Ku kira kau juga serupa. Tapi aku ingin mendengar langsung dari mu yeol, apa kau menyukaiku?" Byun Baekhyun kembali menarik narik ujung bajunya, membelitnya dengan kedua jarinya untuk menyembunyikan kegugupannya.

Ia tak menatap Chanyeol langsung karena Chanyeol bukan orang yang mudah di tebak, di balik senyum idiotnya ada sesuatu yang orang tak akan tau. Dan Chanyeol terlalu berhasil menyembunyikannya.

"Baek..."sela Chanyeol sambil mengambil kedua tangan Baekhyun, ia mengelus lembut tangan itu tapi Baekhyun sadar ada alasan di balik semua ini.

"Baek aku.."

"tidak Yeol, jangan jawab sekarang. Kalau kau benar benar menyukaiku datanglah ke namsan tower jam 7 malam, jika tidak kau tak perlu datang" ujar Baekhyun akhirnya. Semua apa yang di rencanakannya gagal, ia pikir Chanyeol akan menyatakan perasaanya terlebih dahulu tapi kenyataanya tidak, Baekhyun melihat ada sorot mata ragu yang menyelimuti Chanyeol hingga ia berinisiatif menyatakan duluan barangkali dengan begitu Chanyeol tak akan ragu.

Tapi Baekhyun salah, ia terlalu percaya diri dari apa yang ia lihat.

Mungkin Baekhyun terlalu naif atau tak pernah belajar melihat orang. Ia hanya mengambil kesimpulan dari apa yang ia lihat. Faktanya kita tak bisa mengambil kesimpulan karena melihat, kita perlu bukti lain untuk memperkuat dugaan kita. Lalu dengan begitu kita bisa mengambil asumsi yang akurat.

Chanyeol berjalan ke arah dapur tak memperdulikan perkataan Baekhyun tadi, awalnya ia ingin menolak Baekhyun saat ini juga tapi menurutnya itu terlalu kejam apalagi ia sendiri yang menyeret Baekhyun sampai sejauh ini.

Mungkin ia pantas di salahkan atau paling tidak ia pantas di hajar, menyeret orang lain untuk kepentingan diri sendiri. Ia egois dan Chanyeol sadar itu. Tapi ia bisa apa? Menghentikan semuanya tak akan mengubah apapun.

Byun Baekhyun berlari mengejar Chanyeol, pemuda mungil itu dengan lancang menyelipkan tangannya di pinggang Chanyeol. Ia merapatkan tubuhnya hingga tak ada lagi jarak yang tersisa.

Baekhyun tak akan peduli jika Chanyeol akan mencacinya, ia ingin sebuah kenyamanan setelah di landa masalah berlarut larut. Entah mengapa posisi seperti ini membuatnya nyaman.

Ia mempererat pelukannya meskipun Chanyeol mematung tak membalasnya. Semakin ia mempererat pelukannya semakin banyak air matanya terjatuh bahkan kaos belakang Chanyeol mulai basah. Baekhyun sudah mempertaruhkan harga dirinya yang telah ia perjuangkang mati matian, melwan akal sehatnya setiap bertemu Chanyeol. Baekhyun melupakan bhwa mereka dari jenis kelamin yang sama, seolah hubungan mereka sah yang diperbolehkan oleh hukum. Ya Baekhyun kira apapun yang dilandasi cinta semua akan mudah kenyataanya ini terlalu sulit untuk dimulai.

"Yeol kau bisa mencaci ku setelah ini tapi biarkanlah seperti ini beberapa menit saja"

Chanyeol tercekat mendengar kata kata tulus Baekhyun, Baekhyun telah menghancurkan harga dirinya demi Chanyeol sedangkan dia? Dia telah merusak segalanya.

"Baek maafkan aku" Chanyeol terpaksa menyingkirkan tangan Baekhyun dari pinggangyna bertepatan dengan itu, air matanya terjatuh.

**#####**

"Yeol kau yakin tak akan kesana ?" seru Kai

"tidak" sela Chanyeol sambil bermain psp miliknya.

Kai berjalan ke arah jendela, ini sudah jam delapan malam berarti Baekhyun sudah menunggu Chanyeol satu jam. Di luar sana angin musim dingin mulai berhembus kencang, dan Kai prediksi sebentar lagi akan hujan.

"Chanyeol setidaknya kau memberi tahunya untuk pulang, cuaca sangat buruk diluar" Kai mengkhawatirkan Baekhyun, ia tak bisa betapa dinginnya di luar. Pemuda dungu itu pasti tetap menunggu meskipun ia tau Chanyeol tak akan datang.

"sudahlah Kai, kau tak perlu mengkhwatirkannya. Jika ia pintar, ia pasti sudah pulang" Chanyeol terlalu malas membahas Baekhyun, seolah semua adalah salahnya, Baekhyun berkeiaran dilaur sana di cuaca buruk seperti ini.

"terserah kau" ujar Kai akhirnya sambil membanting diri di sofa empuk miliknya.

**#####**

Byun Baekhyun merapatkan jaketnya untuk tidak membiarkan kulit kulitnya bersentuhan langsung dengan angin. Cuacanya benar benar dingin hingga saat Baekhyun berbicara mengeluarkan asap. Satu jam lebih ia telah menunggu Chanyeol, tapi Baekhyun bersihkeras tetap menunggu. Ia takut Chanyeol akan berubah fikiran dan akan datang saat ia pulang.

Kakinya mulai mati rasa, tubuhnya juga telah bergetar hebat. Ia tak sanggup bila harus berdiri lebih lama lagi. Baekhyun memutuskan duduk di sebuah anak tangga dan kepalanya bersender pada sebuah tiang.

Namsan tower semakin sepi, orang orang memutuskan pulang untuk menghangatkan tubuh mereka dari cuaca dingin yang menyelimuti Seoul. Katakanlah Baekhyun bodoh tak melakukan hal yang sama seperti orang lain, ia hanya menunggu layaknya orang dungu yang kehilangan akal. Baekhyun hanya takut Chanyeol tak menemukannya bila ia kemari.

"oh tuhan ini dingin sekali"

Baekhyun melihat jam tangannya, jarum jam menunjuk pukul sembilan malam. Pemuda itu melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri berharap menemukan batang hidung Chanyeol namun hasilnya nihil.

Tubuhnya semakin lemah, angin terlalu kencang menerpanya hingga menusuk tulang tulangnya. Baaekhyun merasakan ngilu luar biasa nyaris tubuhnya tak bisa di gerakkan. Ia ingin menangis sekuat mungkin karena dadanya yang begitu sesak tapi sangat sulit rasanya untuk sekedar menangis.

Jam 10.00 kst at Namsan Tower

Chanyeol masih belum datang. Baekhyun masih di posisi yang sama hanya saja kepalanya tak sanggup untuk berdiri tegak sehingga ia harus menggunakan kakinya agar kepalanya bisa menunduk.

Jam 11.00 kst at Namsan Tower

Tak ada perubahan apapun yang ada tubuh seputih salju dengan mata sayup. Ya, Baekhyun hampir menjadi mayat. Ia juga terkena hiportemia akut terdengar dari gigi giginya yang saling gemeretak.

Jam 11.30 kst at Namsan Tower

Ponselnya berbunyi, tapi Baekhyun tak sanggup untuk merogoh sakunya mengambil benda kecil itu. Sebisa mungkin Baekhyun merogoh dengan tangan tangan bergetar ia berhasil mengambilnya.

Sebuah kotak suara masuk

Baekhyun terlalu malas untuk mengeceknya, ia pun membanting ponselnya karena tangan tangannya tak sanggup lagi memegangnya. Tapi pesan suara itu terbuka dengan sendirinya.

"Kris ku kira kau harus menyerahkan posisi kapten sepenuhnya, ingatlah kesepakatan kita"

"persetan dengan posisi itu, aku juga tak butuh. Aku hanya ingin Baekhyun"

"silahkan kau mengambilnya Kris, aku tak menyukainya. Dia bukan tipe ku".

Baekhyun merasa dirinya berhenti bernapas. Jantungnya juga berhenti berdetak. Dan dunia seolah-olah berhenti berputar sejenak.

Apa ia tak salah dengar ?

Park Chanyeol dengan kejam memanfaatinya untuk melawan Kris. Ia bahkan membuat Baekhyun bertekuk lutut lalu setelah itu mencampakkannya sesuka hatinya.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya erat erat sementara rasa sesak menguasainya, membuat sekujur tubuhnya gemetar, dan membuat air matanya yang telah ia tahan sejak tadi tumpah keluar. Baekhyun terisak kuat.

Dengan tergopoh gopoh Baekhyun pergi, meninggalkan tempat persetan yang telah mengutuknya. Ini terlalu kejam untuknya. Ya, ia tak pernah melakukan hal hal kejam pada oranglain tapi mengapa orang orang membalasnya dengan kejam ? ini tak adil baginya.

Baekhyun berjalan tak tentu arah dengan pandangan kosong, harapannya sudah pupus. Hidupnya sudah hancur. Satu satunya yang tersisa adalah keluarganya. Keluarga persetan itu setidaknya bisa menerimanya dan memulai kehidupan yang lama tanpa mengenal Luhan, Sehun, Kai ataupun Chanyeol.

**#####**

Luhan terus berdiri gelisah ponsel Baekhyun tak dapat di hubungi, seja tadi perasaanya sangat tidak enak. Apalagi Sehun memberi tau Baekhyun tak ada di rumah. Luhan besok sore kembali ke Seoul, ia berusaha menghubungi Baekhyun sejak siang namun nihil.

Oh Tuhan semoga perasaanku salah.

Luhan mengigiti kukunya berusah menetralkan kegelisahannya yang semakin memuncak. Ia sendiri tak tau apa yang terjadi hanya saja ia merasa sesutu yang buruk akan terjadi pada Baekhyun.

"Oh Sehun ku mohon carilah Baekhyun, ne?"

"kau bisa bertanya dengan Chanyeol ataupin kai"

"Oh sialan, kau tidak di Seoul ? baiklah aku akan menghubungi Chanyeol"

Park Chanyeol memandang malas melihat ponselnya yang bergetar setidaknya ada 20 panggilan tak terjawab dari Sehun dan Luhan. Kedua pasangan ini terlalu heboh seolah tak ada hari esok. Ya, ia tau Luhan akan kembali besok dan Chanyeol yakin mereka memintanya untuk menjemput Luhan di airport karena Sehun berada di rumah neneknya.

Oh sialan bisakan mereka berhenti mengangguku ?

Kai mengerjap dari tidurnya setelah mendengar Chanyeol berteriak, ini hampir tengah malam suara ponsel Chanyeol sangat menganggu belum lagi ia terus terus mencaci.

"Park Chanyeol angkatlah, sampai laut mengering pun mereka tetap menghubungimu" Chanyeol tak setuju dengan gagasan Kai, tapi ia tetap mengangkat ketimbang Luhan dan sehun terus terus menganggunya.

"apa?"

"oh sialan kenapa kau baru mengangkatnya" teriak Luhan dari sebrang sana

"aku malas"

"malas katamu ? oh Yeol saat aku pulang, kau akan ku bunuh"

"aku tahu"

"lupakan itu sekarang carilah Baekhyun, ia belum pulang ku mohon. Apa kau tau ia pergi kemana ?"

Chanyeol mematung tanpa mengatakan kata sepatah apapapun, Byun Baekhyun belum kembali ? padahal di luar sedang hujan.

Oh tuhan apa pemuda dungu itu masih menunggunya ?

"aku tidak tau Luhan, nanti aku hubungi" Chanyeol memutuskan hubungan secara sepihak. Ini benar benar diluar perkiraanya, Baekhyun menunggu selama ini.

Chanyeol meraih jaket serta kunci mobilnya, ia berjalan tergesa gesa ke garas di ikuti dengan Kai yang melongo tak mengerti.

"Kai kalau Baekhyun kemari hubungi aku, atau Luhan menghubungimu" seru Chanyeol sambil memakai jaketnya.

Tiba tiba saja ponsel Kai berbunyi, keduanya saling tatap tatapan.

"apa ?"

"baiklah aku akan kesana"

Chanyeol mengernyitkan keningnya penasaran, Kai berbubah murung dengan kulit pucat pasih.

"Park Chanyeol, Baekhyun kecelakaan dan ia harus di operasi segera"

Chanyeol merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak "apa ?"


	9. Chapter 9

**LET ME LOVE YOU**

Baekhyun berjalan tergopoh gopoh menyusuri trotoar, air matanya telah mengering dan tergantikan sebuah amarah luar biasa. Mungkin jika waktu kembali ia lebih memilih menjadi pemuda kesepian tanpa siapapun daripada memilikinya namun sesaat. Dan Baekhyun kira, ia tak pernaah memiliki Chanyeol.

Ia masih mengingat betul bagaimana Chanyeol perhatian padanya, membuat hari harinya lebih bewarna, membuat semangatnya terpacu tapi ia sadar semuan itu hanya sebuah alibi untuk menghancurkan Kris ya atau siapapun itu ia tak peduli.

Baekhyun juga masih mengingat Park Chanyeol menyemangatinya menjadi seorang dokter, ia dengan terang terang mengatakan bahwa 'Seoul akan melahirkan seeorang dokter jenius' sejak saat itu Baekhyun sangat yakin Chanyeol tulus padanya. Tapi sayangnya matanya terlalu buta untuk membedakannya.

Semakin mengingat kejadian kejadian manis bersama Chanyeol semakin dada Baekhyun terasa sesak, ia bahkan memukul mukul dadanya berupaya mengurangi sakit hati yang teramat dalam.

Baekhyun menunduk dalam sambil berjalan tanpa melihat keselilingnya. Setelah berjalan hampir 300 meter, Baekhyun tersadar sesuatu yang mengganjal dengan perlahan ia mengangkat kepalanya, matanya silau akibat sorot lampu yang langsung menghujani matanya. Mata Baekhyun menyipit serta mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk melindungi matanya.

Sebuah Van melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi, ia terus memencet klakson agar seseorang itu menyingkir. Byun Baekhyun sadar dari arah depan ada sebuah Van yang bergerak ke arahnya. Ia tak peduli juga kaki kakinya yang mati rasa. Mungkin ini keputusan terbaik, meninggalkan dunia dengan kehidupan terkutuk ini. Baekhyun pasrah.

**#####**

Luhan berjalan mondar mandir di depan ruang operasi, ia terpaksa pulang ke Korea lebih cepat dari yang di tentukan setelah menerima telepon dari Kai. Sejak awal perasaan Luhan sudah tidak enak tapi ia tak pernah membayangkan Baekhyun kecelakaan seprah ini.

Hampirnya semua temannya datang bahkan Kyungsoo ikut menunggu operasi Baekhyun selesai hanya Chanyeol yang tidak ada. Luhan tak tau kemana pemuda itu pergi, ia sudah mendengar kabar mengapa Baekhyun berkeliaran tengah malam, itu semua karena menunggu Chanyeol yang tak datang. Bila membahas pemuda itu, emosi Luhan pecah ia bahkan berniat menghajar pemuda itu bila ia datang.

Orang orang dengan balutan jas brjalan ke arah mereka, memasang wajah paling serius juga angkuh. Luhan menebak itu keluarga Baekhyun. ya, tebakannya benar pria paruh bayah dengan dasi biru hitam itu menghampiri dokter yang baru saja keluar dari ruang operasi.

"bagaimana keadaan Baekhyun tuan Oh ?"

Pria berbusana putih itu menatap Tuan Byun sejenak lalu menghela nafas sambil menurunkan kacamatanya. Dengan berhati hati Dr Oh mengatakan operasi Baekhyun berjalan lancar tetapi ia mengalami cedera cukup besar di kepalanya sehingga Baekhyun kemungkinan terbesar mengalami Amnesia dan Broca's Alphasia.

Tak hanya Amnesia, Baekhyun juga mengalami Broca's Alphasia. Broca's Alphasia umumnya terjadi akibat kerusakan otak bagian depan sehingga penderitanya mengalami kesulitan membentuk kalimat.

"Baekhyun munkin kesulitan berkomunikasi pada orang lain tapi ia mengerti apa yang orang lain katakan, penyakit ini tidak permanen. Baekhyun akan sembuh bila terapi dengan teratur. Aku akan membuat jadwal terapi setelah ia sadar tuan Byun" kata

Tuan Byun membetulkan jasnya dan berdeham "ku rasa tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan, kau rawat dia sebisa mu Dr Oh. Aku akan mengadakan pertemuan penting di Hongkong, jika ada masalah kau bisa menghubugi Tuan Kim" ujar Tuan Byun seraya menunjuk Tuan Kim yang tengah menunduk memberi salam.

Tuan Byun dan pengawalnya berlalu seolah penyakit Baekhyun bukanlah masalah serius yang harus di khawatirkan. Dr Oh hanya mengangguk mengiyakan permintaan tuan Byun, ia tak bisa memohon lagi pada Tuan Byun untuk merawat Baekhyun secara pribadi karena sesungguhnya keluarga atau kerabatlah yang berpeluang besar membantu Baekhyun untuk pulih. Setelah tuan Byun menghilang di perempatan, Dr Oh berjalan kembali ke ruangannya.

Mungkin kaki Luhan tak sanggup lagi menopang tubuhnya, seluruh tubuhnya bergetar mendengar keadaan Baekhyun. di tambah ketidakpedulian ayahnya membuat Luhan semakin prihatin.

Sehun datang menghampiri Luhan mencoba menghibur pemuda yang sangat terpuruk itu, ia memang tak jago dalam menenangi orang. Tapi Sehun bisa membuat Luhan tenang dalam pelukan hangatnya. Ya, setidaknya kesedihatnnya sedikit berkurang jika begini.

Chanyeol berjalan gontai dengan kedua mata sembab menyusuri koridor demi koridor menuju ruang rawat Baekhyun. ia sudah mendengar dari Kai jika Baekhyun terkena amnesia serta Broca's Alphasia. Chanyeol memang tak tau pasti penyakit itu yang ia tahu penderita akan sulit merangkai kata serta menulis. Dan itulah mengapa Chanyeol merasa tercekat, alasan Baekhyun seperti ini karena dirinya, karena keegoisannya. Chanyeol tak akan pernah bisa menembus dosanya, hanya bayang bayang penyesalan yang menyelimuti dirinya.

Luhan menoleh ke arah pintu sambil menghela nafas, dari ekspresi Luhan berubah secara signifikat ia tak begitu senang melihat Chanyeol. Oh tuhan jika tidak di peringati Sehun, mungkin ia akan mencekik pemuda itu dengan tangannya langsung.

"mau apa kau?" tanyanya sambil menyilangkan tangan di depan dada.

Chanyeol menunduk dalam baru kali ini ia merasa malu serta takut berhadapan dengan teman temannya yang biasanya selalu ia bully.

"aku hanya ingin melihat Baekhyun"

Luhan berdecak kesal "ya silahkah kau lihat Baekhyun. bagaimana apa kau puas?! Kau puas dengan perilakumu yang egois?" Luhan terus dalam pengawasan Sehun, pemuda itu takut Luhan membuat keributan di rumah sakit.

Chanyeol menatap Luhan lurus lurus "aku tau. Maafkan aku"

Luhan tersenyum miris dengan pernyataan Chanyeol "ribuan kata maaf pun kau tak akan termaafkan Park Chanyeol!"

"Luhan tenanglah" Sehun segera menarik Luhan keluar ruangan.

Begitu juga Kai dan Kyungsoo mengikuti Sehun dan Luhan sehingga hanya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang ada di ruangan.

Chanyeol duduk perlahan di samping ranjang Baekhyun, ia melihat jelas sosok pemuda yang sangat bawel kini terbaring lemah tak sadarkan diri. Chanyeol meraih salah satu tangan dingin Baekhyun, mengelusnya lembut seolah kulit Baekhyun terbuat dari kapas. Beberapa kali ia mengenggam dan menautkan tangan pucat itu pada tangan kekar miliknya. Chanyeol tersenyum lesu melihat tangan yang biasanya digunakan untuk memukulnya kini begitu lemah.

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya sementara air matah jatuh membasahi pipinya. Dadanya terasa sakit, serta lehernya terasa tercekat. Demi tuhan... Chanyeol tak pernah membayangkan Baekhyun berakhir seperti ini. Ia tak pernah mau melihat sosok Baekhyun sangat lemah meskipun kenyataanya ialah alasan dibalik semua ini.

Chanyeol menghirup dalam dalam dan menghembuskanperlahan agar menghilangkan rasa nyeri di dada yang teramat dalam. Ia kembali terisak untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Chanyeol pulanglah kau perlu istirahat" Ujar Sehun dari belakang.

Mata Chanyeol berkaca kaca menatap Sehun dan Luhan bergantian di ambang pintu lalu bangkit dari kursi menuruti perintah Sehun. Ya, ia sadar maksud Sehun sebenarnya yang merasa tak nyaman dengan keberadaanya. Chanyeol tak menolak, ia sudah bersyukur mereka masih membiarkannya melihat Baekhyun.

"Luhan aku ingin merawat Baekhyun" ujar Chanyeol sebelum pergi.

Luhan berkerut samar dengan gagasan konyol Chanyeol, ia tak bisa membayangkan nasib Baekhyun di tangan Chanyeol "apa yang bisa kau lakukan Chanyeol? Kau ingin menambah beban hidupnya huh?"

"aku akan memperbaiki semuanya, ku mohon kasih kesempatan" Chanyeol sebisa mungkin menahan air matanya yang nyaris turun. Dengan nyeri di dada membuat ia sulit bernafas. Chanyeol sampai mati matian berbicara dengan Luhan senormal mungkin.

"tidak bisa" ucap Luhan sambil menggeleng "aku tak pernah mengijin kan mu yeol".

Sehun menepuk pundak Luhan memberi isyarat untuk mengabulkan permintaan Chanyeol, luhan tetap menolak sampai Chanyeol harus memohon padanya kembali.

"luhan beri dia kesempatan, beri dia kesempatan untuk menembus dosanya"

Terjadi jeda beberapa detik, Luhan mengiggit bibirnya khawatir. "baiklah aku akan memberi mu izin Chanyeol. Jika ia kelak merasa tak nyaman, aku akan mengambilnya dan merawatnya"

Chanyeol tersenyum miris "aku tau".

**#####**

Luhan segera membuka gorden membiarkan sinar mentari menghangatkan ruangan Baekhyun yang telah siuman. Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya dan meminta Luhan unntuk menutup sedikit gorden karena cahanya langsung mengenainya.

"kau ingin makan baek?" tawar Luhan sambil membawa sepiring bubur

Baekhyun menggeleng, menutupmulutnyasegera dengan kedua tangannya seperti anak kecil.

"Ba-baek-hyun tidhak makan" Baekhyun bersih keras menolak meskipun ia kesulitan berbicara.

"ayolah kau tidak makan hampir seminggu"

"tidhak..Baekh-hyun tidhak lapar" Baekhyun terus menolak sedangkan Luhan terus mengomel membuat keributan kecil.

"aku yang akan memberinya makan" seorang pemuda datang lalu menawarkan diri secara suka rela menyuapi Baekhyun makan.

"tidak perlu, Yeol" ujar Luhan.

Butuhh beberapa menit untuk meyakinkan Luhan agar percaya Chanyeol bisa menyuapi Baekhyun tanpa membuat kekacauan. Akhirnya Luhan memberi izin setelah Chanyeol memohon nyaris bersujud. Bukan tak mau, Luhan hanya takut Chanyeol membuat masalah lagi, ya kalau kalian tidak lupa dialah yang menjadi alasan kekacauan ini. Luhan kira ini semua usaha Chanyeol untuk menebus kesalahannya, seharusnya ia memberi kesempatan itu.

Chanyeol mengambil alih piring yang berisi bubur putih dan duduk di ranjang samping Baekhyun. Baekhyun menatapnya heran dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala berusaha mengingat siapa orang asing ini.

"luhan, ssiapa dia?" tanya Baekhyun ketakutan

"aku Chanyeol, baek. Kau tak ingat aku?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada tercekat

Baekhyun menggeleng pasti, membuat Chanyeol tersenyum kecewa.

"tak apa, baek. Kau tak perlu mengingat bajingan jahat sepertiku"

"aku tak mengerti maksudmu" ujar Baekhyun dengan kedua alis di naikkan.

"tak ada apa-apa"

Luhan bersyukur Chanyeol datang, kehadiran pemuda itu memmbuat nafsu makan Baekhyun membaik. Entahlah sejak kedatangan Chanyeol atmosfir menjadi tenang, sehingga Luhan tak perlu khawatir lagi terhadap Baekhyun.

"yeol aku keluar sebentar, jangan tinggalin Baekhyun. ia sangat takut gelap"

Chanyeol mengangguk mengiyakan lalu menoleh kepada sosok yang telah terlelap di ranjang. Wajahnya masih pucat, juga pipinya sangat tirus. Tersirat kedamaian di wajah Baekhyun saat terlelap menjadi alasan Chanyeol untuk memandangnya berlama lama. Entah sejak kapan menatap wajah Baekhyun menjadi hobi terbaru Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terus terjaga hingga larut malam, dengan tangannya mengenggam lembut tangan Baekhyun yang sedingin es. Mungkin jika tak ia tahan, air matanya sudah sejak tadi terjatuh tak tahan melihat Baekhyun yang terus terbaring lemah. Jika ia bisa, ia pasti akan menggantikan posisi Baekhyun.

Hari demi hari terlalui, keadaan Baekhyun kian membaik. Ia sudah bisa berjalan meski harus di bantu Chanyeol atau Luhan. Lusa dokter mengizinkan Baekhyun kembali kerumah.

Sejak kemarin Baekhyun terus sibuk dengan notebook pemberian Sehun, ia terus menuliskan kalimat demi kalimat. Tak peduli tulisan yang salah tapi Baekhyun bekerja begitu keras membuat Luhan selalu tersentuh dengan usahanya.

"Luhan, Baekhyun suka susu sangat strawberry, benar tulisannya apa ?" Baekhyun menunjukkan notebook miliknya kepada Luhan agar pemuda mengoreksinya.

"tidak Baek itu salah, seharusnya kau tulis seperti ini. Garis ini kau tarik lalu-" ajar Luhan dengan penuh kesabaran.

"aku sangat terima kasih Luhan"

"belajarlah dengan giat baek, agar kau meningat semuanya"

Baekhyun terus belajar, menulis kata kata dasar, serta namanya. Ia sangat gemar menulis hingga melupakan makan siang.

"perlu ku bantu, Baek" tawar Chanyeol yang telah duduk di sampingnya.

"tidak perlu"

"aku akan mengajarkan mu menulis dan menggambar" kata Chanyeol penuh semangat.

Baekhyun berhenti menulis, manatap Chanyeol sejenak dengan kening berkerut. Chanyeol langsung tak berkutik di tatap aneh oleh Baekhyun.

"siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanya Baekhyun "kenapa kau tiap hari kesini?"

Chanyol bingung dengan pertanyaan Baekhyun, lantas menggaruk lehernya yang tak gatal.

"aku temanmu Baek" jawab Chanyeol akhirnya.

"kata Luhan temanku hanya dia dan Sehun. Luhan menyebut namamu tak pernah-"

Beberapa detik Chanyeol terdiam seolah benda keras menghantam dadanya, ia sedikit nyeri dengan pernyataan polos Baekhyun. tak salah memang, ia tak pantas di sebut teman bahkan sesungguhnya ia tak pantas untuk hidup.

"Baek mengkin Luhan lupa menyebut namanya, dia temanmu juga. Namanya Chanyeol" jelas Sehun dari belakang.

"Chanyeol?"

"ya" ujar Chanyeol kembali tersenyum, ia sangat senang cara Baekhyun memangil namanya begitu lembut.

"namamu sangat lucu, seperti anak anjing. Bolehkan aku mengganti anjing anak Luhan bernama Chanyeol?"

"tentu Baek" sahut Sehun sambil menahan ketawa.

Chanyeol menatap sehun kesal lalu beralih menatap Baekhyun yang terus tersenyum sambil menyebutkan namanya. Oh sungguh Chanyeol merelakan namanya untuk nama anjing, apapun yang membuat Baekhyun senang, Chanyeol juga akan senang.

**#####**

Rumah Luhan sangat ramai, ia sendiri terkejut dengan pesta kejutan dari Kai dan Kyungsoo. Mereka berdua mendekorasi rumah Luhan menjadi istana kecil dengan boneka beruang di setiap ruangan, ide cemerlang Kyungsoo berhasil membuat Baekhyun terkagum. Ia berlari layaknya anek kecil mengumpulkan boneka dan memeluknya satu persatu. Satu fakta terungkap, Baekhyun sekarang sangat menyukai boneka padahal sebelumnya ia sangt anti dengan boneka, apapun itu ia tak akan suka. Baekhyun menganggap boneka hanya benda sampah yang tak berguna tapi sekrang ia jauh menyukai boneka ketimbang dirinya sendiri.

"kau menyukainya ?"tanya Kyungsoo menghampiri Baekhyun

"tentu".

Kecuali Baekhyun, mereka semua berkumpul di ruang makan menyantap makanan yang telah di buat Kyungsoo. Seminggu terakhir ini rasanya mereka tak pernah makan apapun, rasa lapar dan haus tenggelam begitu saja diantara rasa duka yang mendominan.

Masakan Kyungsoo sangat menarik perhatian terlebih nafsu makan mereka telah kembali stabil, tanpa aba-aba Sehun segera menyantap seluruhhnya tanpa berdoa sebelumnya. Luhan yang melihat aksi brutal Sehun langsung melotot memperingati.

"Baekhyun sangat senang disini tapi lusa tuan Kim akan membawanya kembali ke rumahnya" gumam Luhan sedih.

Yang lain terdiam sambil menatap Baekhyun prihatin, Baekhyun sangat nyaman tinggal di rumah Luhan dan mereka yakin keberadaan Baekhyun disini lebih cepat pulih ketimbang dimanapun apalagi di rumahnya, mereka khawatir Baekhyun akan kesepian dan membuat dirinya semakin memburuk. Tapi apa yang bisa mereka perbuat? Menentang tuan Byun bukan gagasan yang bagus, mereka semua tau konsekuensinya.

"apa kita tak bisa memohon" tanya Kai

"sudah berapa kali ku lakukan bahkan aku sampai bersujud. Tapi semua ini bukan kuasa tuan Ki,m, ia tak bisa melakukan apapun kecuali perintah tuan Byun. Aku juga dengar Baekhyun akan di bawa ke Amerika setelah Tuan Byun kembali dari Hongkong"

"kau serius?" gumam Kyungsoo terkejut

"ya kemungkinan juga Baekhyun akan menetap disana"sambung Sehun.

Bibir Chanyeol terasa kelu, ia bahkan merasakan tubuhnya kembali bergetar. Deru nafasnya kembali tak normal, ia juga seperti orang kesetanan menahan emosi yang nyaris keluar. Beruntung yang lain tak memperhatikannya.

Ini tak boleh terjadi, Chanyeol tak akan membiarkan Baekhyun pergi. Ia bersumpah.

"aku keluar sebentar" potong Chanyeol membuat yang lain terheran heran.

Chanyeol kembali setelah emosionalnya mereda, rumah Luhan telah senyap karena mereka semua telah tertidur pulas. Chanyeol harus berhati hati melangkah agar tak membuat kegaduhan, ia berhenti sejenak di depan pintu kamar Baekhyun. Pemuda itu meraih kenop pintu tapi tak kunjung ia buka. Ia bimbang.

Ia terlalu malu menghampiri Baekhyun, sangat banyak bahan pertimbangannya hanya sekedar untuk menghampiri Baekhyun dan mengucapkan selamat malam. Hal hal sederhana itu kini sangat sulit ia lakukan. Manusia berdosa sepertinya memang tak pantas menghampiri seorang malaikat.

"kau tak perlu ragu, yeol" Kyungsoo tiba tiba lewat lalu menuju dapur mengambil air mineral.

Alis mata Chanyeol terangkat sebelah mengisyaratkan 'bolehkah?'

Kyungsoo mengangguk pasti. Membuat Chanyeol tak lagi ragu.

Baekhyun terlelap dengan wajah damainya membuat Chanyeol terpesona. Dengan langkah perlahan ia mendekati ranjang Baekhyun dan duduk disana menatap wajah bak malaikat yang sedang tertidur.

"maafkan aku, Baek"

"maafkan aku"

Tangis Chanyeol kembali pecah, mungkin ia menjadi pemuda cengeng yang payah. Tak bisa mengontrol emosionalnya lagi.

Ia terisak tertahan berusaha sebisa mungkin tak terdengar agar Baekhyun tak terganggu. Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun lalu mentautkan tangannya dengan jemari lentik Baekhyun. Chanyeol dapat merasakan kehangatan yang menjalar ke tubuh dinginnya dan itu sangat membuatnya nyaman.

Chanyeol menyingkirkan rambut Baekhyun yang menghalangi matanya, ia kembali tersenyum melihat garis wajah sempurna Baekhyun yang baru ia sadari. Entah sudah berapa kali pujian yang ia ucapkan.

"selamat malam" ucaap Chanyeol lalu mengecup singkat dahi Baekhyun.

Sebelum keluar, ia mematikan lampu menoleh kebelakang sekilas dan berjalan pergi.

Seperti biasanya di setiap pagi, selalu saja ada keributan di rumah ini. Dalang dari semua ini tak lain adalah Kai dan Sehun yang memperebutkan sereal buatan Kyungsoo. Luhan saja sudah muak melihat kedua tingkah bocah yang terlalu kekanak kanakan. Sereal milik Luhan tidak banyak dan itu hanya cukup untuk porsi dua orang. Sereal pertama untuk Baekhyun dan satu lagilah yang menjadi rebutan Kai dan Sehun. Selain sereal Kyungsoo memasak daging sisa semalam yang membuat mereka enggan untuk sekedar menyicip.

"aku duluan yang dapat Sehun!"

"tidak..tidak serela ini milik Luhanku, jadi lebih pantas aku yang memakannya" jelas Sehun pasti.

"cih tapi Kyungsoo berjanji memberikannya padaku, bukan kah begitu kyungsoo?"

"setauku aku tak pernah menjanjikan apapun padamu" terang Kyungsoo membuat yang lain terbahak.

"sialan"

"sudahlah tidak ada yang boleh memakannya. Biar adil" putus Luhan geram.

Mereka melunak bagaimanapun sorort mata Luhan begitu menaakutkan, sekali tatapan bisa membuat mereka terdiam tanpa kata.

"baiklah"jawab keduanya kompak.

Chanyeol tak berselerah makan, ia meneguk air mineral hingga habis lalu pamit pergi.

Baekhyun memutuskan bergabung bersama mereka menghabiskan serealnya di meja makan. Terkadang Luhan membantunya menyuapi sereal ke mulut Baekhyun.

"dimana tiang listrik itu, Luhan?"

"tiang listrik ? maksudmu Chanyeol?"

"iya"

"ah iya pergi keluar sebentar membeli boneka untuk Baekhyun"

"benarkah? T-tapi Baekhyun i-ingin robot seperti televisi"

"yah si tiaang listrik akan membeli robot untuk Baekhyun juga"balas Kai gemas.

Bel berbunyi, Luhan segera membuka pintu tanpa melihatsiapa yang datang dari intercom. Ia kira Chanyeol kembali tapi tebakannya salah.

"Kris?"

Kris tersenyum canggung memberi salam pada Luhan yang masih terkejut. Sehun segera menghampiri Luhan dan mengingati Luhan untuk tidak menghalangi jalan. Luhan segera menyingkir membiarkan pemuda itu masuk.

"dimana Baekhyun?"

Luhan menunjuk dengan dagunya dengan malas. Menampilkan wajah menyebalkan agar Kris cepat cepat angkat kaki dari rumah ini, oh ya jelas kehadiran pemuda itu membuatnya tak nyaman beruntung Chanyeol tak berada disini.

"Hai Baek?" sapa Kris yang di acuhkan Baekhyun yang sibuk bermain boneka

"Baekhyun aku mengingatku?"

"tentu tidak pemuda brengsek sepertimu tak pernah Baekhyun ingat dan tak akan pernah" ucap Luhan dalam hati,

Baekhyun menatap Kris sekilas lalu menggeleng cepat, ia kembali bermain boneka mengabaikan keberadaan Kris.

"aku Kris, orang yang sangat menyukaimu"

"Kris! Jaga ucapanmu" peringat Luhan.

"kenapa? Aku memang menyukainyaa"

"ohya siapa peduli!" Sehun langsung menarik Luhan menjauh agar tak memburuk suasana.

"maafkan perkataan Luhan, Kris" balas Sehun cepat.

"no prob. Lagi pula pernyataan itu pernyataan terakhirku. Aku akan kembali ke kanada lusa. Aku hanya ingin pamit dengan Baekhyun walaupun kenyataanya ia tak akan tau"

Chanyeol hampir saja menabrak sofa sangking tergesa gesanya menghampiri Luhan dan Sehun yang berada di dapur. Seperti orang kesetanan tak peduli lagi ia telah menabrak apapun bahkan ia telah terjatuh beberapa kali.

"Luhan! Luhan! Aku ada kabar bagus" jeritnya dari ruang tamu.

"ada apa Yeol?"

"Baekhyun bisa tinggal disini! Ia tak akan ke amerika!"

"benarkah ?"

**TO BE CONTINUe...**

* * *

**Maaf buat para readers yang lama nunggu TT Aku terpaksa hiatus nih sejak UN terus liburan perpisahan sampai persiapan SBMPTN. Ini aja terpaksa aku tulis saat ada waktu senggang aja TT. Chapter selanjutnya juga kayaknya bakal lama, Maaf ya semuanya. Aku terpaksa hiatus dulu.**

**Oh ya jangan lupa review ya guys, aku tau banyak kesalahan dan kekurangan FF pertama ku ini TT. TBH otak aku juga udah buntu lanjutinnya makanya sebenarnya chapter ini terlalu maksa dan feel nya gak dapat. Maaf ya readers...**


End file.
